Three New Half Breeds
by Miroke
Summary: This story is about how Inuyasha finds three half demons and they are all female. What will happen when they meet his friends and half brother Sesshomaru. Read and find out.
1. Three New Half Breeds

Three New Half Breeds  
chapter 1  
Meet Sora, Himeko, and Shipara  
  
  
  
The moring was warm and quiet as Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou  
walked down a path to the stream. "Ah the birds are singing the air is fresh I love it  
in the mornings" Kagome said as she stretched. "This morning is quiet beatiful" Miroku  
said and looked up at some birds flying. Inuyasha was walking quietly in front of the   
group and then he stopped in front of the others and the four behind him almost ran   
into him. "Inuyasha what did you do that for" Kagome asked. "Shut up!" Was all Inuyasha  
said as his ears twitched to hear the sounds around him. "What is it" Shippou asked.  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippou. "Sorry" Shippou said and jumped behind Kagome.   
Inuyasha started to sniff the air. "Demons...no half demons" Inuyasha said in shock at   
what he smelt. "What kind of half demons" Kagome asked. "Would ya just shut up"   
Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome just turned her head away from his gaze. "Jerk" Kagome  
whispered as she walked over to the stream. About that time something splashed in the   
water. Water went all over Kagome. "What the...."Kagome started to say but when she   
looked up to see what had done this to her she saw three young girls. One had dark brownish  
black hair and clear crystal blue eyes and a wolf's tail. The other girl kinda looked like Shippou.   
She had the fluffy tail and the reddish hair. The last girl had silver hair and sky blue eyes. She  
had small silver dog ears on her head that twitched when the wind blew. "How's it going"   
The girl who had the wolf's tail asked Kagome as she smilied down at her with an evil smirk  
on her face. Kagome just backed up away from the three half demons. "What..what are you"  
Kagome asked up off the ground. "Well I'm half human and half wolf demon" the brownish   
black haired girl said and smilied so you could see her fangs. "I'm half human and half fox   
demon" the other girl said and waved at them happily. "And I'm half human and half..."   
"Dog demon" Kagome finished. "Yea how did you know" the girl with silver dog ears asked  
in shock. "Well because he's half dog demon and you kinda look like him" Kagome said  
and pointed over at Inuyasha who was still in shock at what he saw. Three half demons   
he thought he was the only half demon that had survived. "You might want to close you   
mouth, a bug could fly in" the half wolf demon said to Inuyasha and smilied as she knew  
she had pissed him off. "What the hell do you want" Inuyasha growled at the three girls   
standing in front of him. "Well we were hoping to join you in your search for the shikon jewel   
fragments" the half dog demon said. "Excuse me but I hate to change the subject but what   
are your names" Kagome asked and kinda smilied as everyone turned to look at her. "Well  
this is Shipara" The half dog demon said and pointed at the half fox demon. "My name is Sora,  
and this is Himeko" Sora said and pointed at the half wolf demon who acted like she hated the  
idea of helping them.   
*************  
  
Everyone had went back to Kaede's hut to talk to her about the three new half demons   
they had made friends with. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were inside talking to her while  
Himeko, Shipara, Sora, and Inuyasha were all outside. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching the  
tree girls talk. Inuyasha turned to look at Kaede's hut and then turned back to the three girls but   
there was only two girls. Where did Himeko go Inuyasha thought as he started to look around.   
He turned around and saw something black flashed behind him. "Hello" Himeko said as she popped  
up behind him. "AHHH!" Inuyasha yelled and fell out of the tree. Sora and Shipara turned around to look  
at Inuyasha who had his face in the dirt. "Damn you bitch what the hell did you do that for" Inuyasha   
yelled as he got up off the ground. "Well I just thought I would say hi" Himeko said and jumped down from  
the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. "Inuyasha are you ok" "Yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be" Inuyasha yelled   
at Sora. "Fine sorry I asked" Sora said and turned her attention to Kaede's hut where Kaede, Kagome, Miroku,  
Sango, and Shippou were walking out of. "Are these the half demons you were telling me about Kagome"  
Kaede asked and walked over to the three girls. Kaede asked and walked over to the three girls. Kaede walked  
over to Sora and got right up in her face and looked at her. "Who are your parents my child" "I..I don't know I was  
raised by humans" Sora said. "Where did you get the red fire rat fur that your clothes are made from" Kaede asked.  
"I don't know, I've always had it" Sora said as she backed away from the old woman. Sora was getting pissed off   
because she hated people who asked to many questions. Himeko could tell that Sora was getting pissed off and  
smilied. If that old bat isn't careful she's going to get more than she can handle in a minute Himeko thought  
as she watched the old woman backing Sora up against a tree still asking her questions. "Kaede would you stop   
that it's obvious that your pissing her off" Inuyasha said from up in a tree. Kaede turned to Inuyasha and then back  
to Sora. "What kind of half demons are you" Kaede asked the other two girls. "I'm half wolf demon" Himeko said   
as she kept her eyes closed as she sat in a tree. "And I'm half fox demon" Shipara said as she looked up from   
playing with Shippou. "Do you two know who your parents were" Kaede asked them. "Listen old woman none of use  
know who our parents were ok, would you stop it with the questions already" Himeko yelled as she jumped down from   
the tree. Miroku walked over to Sora and took her hands in his. "Excuse me but would you bear my child" Miroku asked  
her. Sora just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Miroku come on leave her alone" Kagome said and grabbed Miroku   
by the ear and drug him away from Sora.   
  
****************  
  
Everyone was asleep except Sora and Inuyasha. All the others were in Kaede's hut asleep. Sora was sitting by  
the stream looking at herself in the water. Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree and caught her scent in the air. I   
wonder what she' s doing out this late he thought and turned and started running for the stream. Inuyasha had made it  
to the stream and saw Sora who was now asleep by the stream. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and then he smelt  
a familiar scent. "Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said out loud. "So little brother you have found a half breed like yourself"   
Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Sora wake up" Inuyasha yelled. Sora turned over and then she saw  
a very tall demon standing in front of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha it that you" Sora asked because she couldn't see very well.   
"Sora get up and get out of here" Inuyasha yelled at her. Sora stood up and saw that Inuyasha was standing in front of her  
protect from this demon. "Inuyasha who is he" Sora asked. "Little brother tell her my name" Sesshomaru said and looked   
at the half dog demon girl now standing behind his half brother. "She doesn't need to know your name, Sora get out of here"  
Inuyasha yelled. Sora started to run for the village but was stopped by a white kimono. "What the...' Sora said and looked  
up to see Sesshomaru. "Hello there" Sesshomaru said and looked down at her. "Who are you" Sora asked him. "My name  
is Sesshomaru" He said and then grabbed Sora around the waist and pulled her close to him. "Let me go you damn idiot"  
Sora yelled and started kicking. "Full of spirit aren't you half breed" Sesshomaru said with a small smile. "Let her go damn  
you" Inuyasha yelled and tryed to strike Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga. "Little brother if you want her come to the western  
lands and you will find her in my castle" Sesshomaru explained. Sesshomaru turned away from Inuyasha just as Kagome,   
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Shipara, and Himeko came running up beside him. "Inuyasha what happened" Kagome asked in a   
scared voice. "Sesshomaru has Sora and he is taking her to his castle" Inuyasha said as he looked at the ground. "Well don't  
just stand here we have to go save her" Himeko yelled. "I know we have to save her, but we can't just run up to the castle   
and start banging on the door, Sesshomaru would cut us to pieces, let's go back to Kaede's and ask her advice" Inuyasha  
said and walked off in silence. "Man he must really be pissed off huh Kagome" Shipara asked Kagome. "I guess he's mad  
because he couldn't save her from his brother" Kagome said and started to walk after Inuyasha. The group all went back to   
Kaede's hut for the night to think the problem over. Inuyasha was still upset about letting his brother take Sora, but he   
really didn't have much of a choice. "Damn my human blood" Inuyasha said and looked at his hands which weren't clawed   
anymore. Inuyasha was a full human because there was no moon that night.   
  
**************  
  
Sesshomaru stood in the shadows with Sora under his right arm. "You know you could put me down anytime"   
Sora said and looked up at Sesshoamru. He looked down at her and gave her an evil smile. Sora just turned her head   
back to the ground. "Nevermind" "You know something half breed" "I have a name you know it's S-O-R-A" Sora said and  
spelled her name out so Sesshomaru could understand her. Sesshomaru just gave her a glare to shut up. "You are   
pretty for a half breed" Sesshomaru said and turned to go home. He thinks I'm pretty Sora thought as Sesshomaru   
jumped from tree to tree. 


	2. Three New Half BreedsChapter 2

The sun was shining in the window in Sora's room.   
She had fallen asleep on the way back to Sesshomaru's castle so he had  
just put her in his room to sleep. Sora slid her feet out of the bed   
and onto the floor. "Sleep well" Sora heard a voice sitting in the dark  
part of the room say. "Sesshomaru is that you" Sora asked and tryed to  
see who ever it was. Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows. "I really   
wish you wouldn't sneak around in the shadows like that" Sora said and   
got out of bed and walked over to the window. "There are some kimono's   
on the desk over there if you want to change out of those dirty clothes"  
Sesshomaru said and pointed over at the kimonos and walked out of the   
room in silence. Sora walked over to the kimonos and picked them up.   
"Black and white some colors to chose from" Sora said and started to   
change.  
  
**************  
"Jaken" "Yes my Lord" "Take her something to eat" Said   
Sesshomaru and turned to walk to a window. "But my Lord if you are   
going to kill her why should we have to..." "Take her something to eat"  
"Yes my Lord" Jaken said and walked off to the kicthen.   
  
**************  
About ten or twelve minutes later Sora opened the dooor to her   
room and poked her head out. No one's gaurding my door, that's great  
Sora thought and walked out the door and then she tripped over   
something small and green. "What the hel" Sora screamed. "What where   
you going wench" "Who...what are you" Sora asked the little green toad   
demon. "I am Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's servent" Jaken said as he   
gathered up the things that were on his tray. "What were you doing out  
of Lord Sesshoamru's room" Jaken asked her. "That was Sesshomaru's room"  
Sora asked and turned to look back at the doors. "Where is Sesshomaru  
anyway" "Lord Sesshomaru is in the study hall, and don't even think  
about going in there" "And why not he brought me here and I would like   
to know why damnit" Sora said and started walking down the hall from  
the way Jaken had come. "NO stop" Jaken yelled and ran after Sora. "Get  
the hell away from me you creepy little toad" Sora said and hit Jaken.  
Jaken flew half way across the hall and hit the wall. "She hits as hard  
as Lord Sesshomaru does" Jaken said before he passed out.  
  
********************  
Sora made her way down the hall to two very large doors. This   
must be the study hall Sora thought and opened the doors. The room was  
completely dark. "Sesshomaru are you in here" "What do you want" "Where  
are you" Sora asked and when she did the shades that covered the windows  
flew open. "Now can you see me" Sesshomaru asked her his face exspression  
not changing."What do you want" "Uhm, I was just wondering why you   
brought me here" Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just turned back to  
look her. "Come here" Sesshomaru said. Sora walked into the dark room  
very quietly and making sure not to run into anything as she made her way over  
to where Sesshomaru was standing. "Yes, what is it" "Look" Sesshomaru said.  
Sora walked over to the window and looked out at the forest in front of the castle.   
"What is it" "This land once belonged to my father, but when my mother died my   
father took a human as his mate" Sora just looked at Sesshomaru as he told  
her his story about his mother and father. Sesshomaru looked over at her as she  
leaned on the window seal. Sora closed her eyes because she was still really   
sleepy. "Sora" "Huh?" "Are you sleepy" Sesshomaru asked her as he watched   
her almost fell asleep leaning against the window seal. "Sora" Sesshomaru asked   
again but this time there was no answer. Sesshomaru walked over to her quietly and  
picked her up in his arms and started back to his bed room.  
  
********************  
Sesshomaru opened the door to his romo. He walked over to the bed and put  
Sora down. Sora groaned a little as she turned over. Sesshomaru kinda smilied and then   
turned and walked over to the door. "Lord Sesshomaru may I ask what are you doing"   
Jaken asked Sesshomaru. "None of your damn bussiness" Sesshomaru said as he walked  
past the small toad demon standing in the door way.   
  
*********************  
That night Sora woke up and felt something warm under her head. She turned her head  
slightly to look at what was under her head. All she could do was gasp as she saw that it was  
Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's tail was wrapped around her keeping her warm. What is he doing here  
keeping me warm Sora thought. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at her. "So you   
finally woke up" Sesshomaru asked her. Sora sat up in the bed and looked at Sesshomaru confused.   
"Why do you look so confused" Sesshomaru asked her. "Why are you sleeping here with me keeping   
me warm" Sora asked still confused. "Well this is my room after all" Sesshomaru said and took his hand  
and moved it toward Sora's face. Sora was to confused to jerk away. Sesshomaru rubbed her cheak with his  
hand. "It's not morning, go back to sleep" Sesshomaru said and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep.   
Ok this is wierd Inuyasha and the others always told me that Sesshomaru was an evil demon who would  
kill you as soon as he saw you, but he wasn't anything like that Sora thought and leaned her head on his   
chest. Sesshomaru felt her head on his chest and pulled his tail up around her more. Why do I feel this like  
this she is a worthless half breed, she is weak, but yet I like being around her Sesshomaru thought as he fell  
asleep.  
***********  
"Lord Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken yelled as he ran in the room. Sora and Sesshomaru's  
eyes flashed open. "What is it" Sesshomaru asked. "It's that half brother of yours Lord Sesshomaru he's here   
for the girl" Jaken said and then noticed Sora wrapped in his master's tail. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and then  
at Sora. "Lord Sesshomaru what is she doing in your bed with you" "Where is my brother" Sesshomaru asked   
Jaken while standing up from the bed and changing the subject. "He's...." "I'm right here" Inuyasha said as he   
walked into Sesshomaru's room with Himeko, Shipara, Shippou, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku behind him. Inuyasha   
looked at Sesshomaru and then his attention fell on to Sora still wrapped up in Sesshomaru's tail. "Let her go NOW!"  
Inuyasha yelled at his brother. "I'm not holding her back" Sesshomaru said and pulled his tail away from Sora.   
Sesshomaru looked over at her and kinda smilied. "Inuyasha you told me that you half brother was an evil demon that  
would kill anything and anyone who got in his way but Sesshomaru is noting like you said he was" Sora said and got off  
the bed and stood beside Sesshomaru. "Sora are you crazy get over here" Himeko yelled at her friend. Sora looked at the  
ground. Sesshomaru took his hand and put it under Sora's chin and pulled her head up to look into her eyes. "You have  
beatiful eyes Sora" Sesshomaru said and with that he leaned forward and kissed her. "Here take her, I have no use for her"   
Sesshomaru said and pushed Sora toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught her before she could fall to the ground. "Sora are  
you alright" Inuyasha asked her as he looked down at her confused face. "Huh, yea I'm fine" Sora said and stood up.   
"Come on Sora lets go home" Shipara said and grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her out the door. All the others backed out  
of the room in silence. "I wonder why he let her go with out a fight'' Inuyasha asked Kagome not expecting to get an   
answer. "Maybe your brother is falling in love" Kagome said with a smile as she turned to look at Inuyasha. My half  
brother, Sesshomaru, the most feared demon in the wester lands in love with a girl who is a half breed just like his   
brother who he hates so much, impossibe Inuyasha thought as he jumped from tree to tree with Kagome on his back  
looking at his face with a smile. 


	3. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was sitting by the river that ran through his lands. "Lord  
Sesshomaru are you feeling ok" Jaken asked as he noticed his master was   
not himself lately. "Yes Jaken I'm fine" Sesshomaru said and then he heard  
something coming running through the brushed laughing. "Hello Rin"   
Sesshomaru turn and looked back at the river. "Are you alright my lord" Rin  
asked and crawled up into his lap. Sesshomaru just looked down at her  
and smilied. It was night and very cold. Sesshomaru could feel Rin shivering  
through his kimono. "Rin are you cold" "Yes my lord" Rin said and tryed  
to snuggle up to him. Sesshomaru brought his tail up around the small girl  
to keep her from shivering. "Thank you my lord" Rin said and then fell   
asleep. Sora was out for a very long walk and happened to see Sesshomaru  
sitting by the river with Rin wrapped up in his tail. "Ah how sweet" Sora said  
to herself. Sesshomaru's sencetive ears heard her bearly. "Who's out there  
show yourself" Sesshomaru said and layed Rin aside and stood up. No one  
came out from the bushes so Sesshomaru decided to go see who it was.   
"Jaken watch Rin" Sesshomaru said as he flashed off into the bushes.  
"Ahhhh!" Sora screamed as she felt someones claws on her neck. "Sora"   
Sesshomaru said in surprise and removed his claws from away from her   
neck. "Kami give me a heart attack why don't you" Sora said and rubbed her  
neck. Sesshomaru just backed away from her. "What are you doing back  
here" "Well I thought I would come and see you" Sora said and smilied at   
him. He looked at her and felt like walking over to her and pulling her close.   
Sesshomaru are you ok" Sora asked as she walked closer to him and   
looked into his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just tryed to back  
up but he couldn't because there was a tree in his way. "Lord Sessshomaru  
who's she" Rin asked as she walked over to Sesshomaru and Sora. "Who's  
she Sesshomaru" Sora asked and leaned down to get a better look at Rin.   
"Hello what's your name little girl" "Who are you why are you with my   
Sesshomaru get away from him" Rin yelled and ran over to Sesshomaru.  
Sora stood in shock at the little girl holding on to Sesshomaru's kimono.   
"Rin this is Sora" Sesshomaru told her. "Why were you out here alone   
with her" Rin asked Sesshomaru about to cry. "Rin go back to Jaken"   
Sesshomaru said and watched Rin walk back to the toad demon sitting   
under a tree. "Jaken come here" "Yes my lord what do you need, what   
is she doing here do you want me to get rid of her for you my lord"   
Jaken asked and glared at Sora. "Jaken if you can get close enough to   
her to move her go right ahead but other wise just shut up and listen to   
what I have to say" Sesshomaru said in a calm voice. "Sorry yes my lord"   
Jaken said and started to bow. "Does he always do this" "Of course  
he does" Sesshomaru said. "Jaken take Rin away from here and back to   
the castle I need to talk to Sora alone" Sesshomaru said. When Sora   
heard this she was shocked. What could he want to talk about, half the   
time he seems nice and the other half he tries to cut my head off Sora   
thought. Jaken walked off to where Rin was sitting and Sora felt someone   
grab her hand and she turned and looked and it was Sesshomaru. "Come   
with me" Sesshomaru said and lead her to the river. "What is it Sesshomaru"   
Sora asked him but he didn't answer her he just kept his back turned to her.   
"Sesshomaru" Sora said again hoping he would turn to face her. "Sora"   
"Yes what is it...." Sora asked but before she could finish his tail wrapped  
around her and pulled her over to him. "Sesshomaru what are you doing"   
Sora asked him a little scared. "Don't be scared I want hurt you"   
Sesshomaru said and rubbed her cheak with his hand. Sora was standing   
in front of him looking into his eyes. They were a golden brown and   
seemed to be sparkling. "Get the hell away from her" A brown flash yelled   
and jumped from a tree and grabbed Sora. "Who..what are you" Sora   
asked as she looked up at the demon who had just kidnapped her from   
Sesshomaru. "My name is Kouga Prince of the Wolf Demons" Kouga   
said and looked down at her and smilied. "And by the looks fo you you   
must be a half breed" WHAM! Sora hit Kouga in the back of the head   
and they slammed to the ground. "Damn I just saved you and you hit   
me for it" Kouga said as he rubbed his head. "You didn't save me you   
just kidnapped me from Sesshomaru and he's not going to be to happy   
about it" Sora said and turned her face away from Kouga. Kouga put his   
hand under her chind and pulled her face around where he could see it.   
"Your pretty for a half breed" "Thanks I guess" Sora said confused.   
"Why were you with a guy like Sesshomaru anyway" "I went looking   
for him" "You went looking for a full demon" "Yep was Sora's only   
answer as she looked around trying to figure out where she was.   
"What are you looking for" Kouga asked her. "Him" She said and pointed   
at Sesshomaru jumping from tree to tree following Kouga's scent. "That   
damn bastard he followed my scent" Kouga said as he jumped up and   
pushed Sora behind him. Sora tapped him on the shoulder. "What are   
you doing" Sora asked him. "Sora are you alright has this piece of wolf   
shit hurt you" Sesshomaru asked her as he landed in front of Kouga.   
"Sis what are you doing here" "I followed you" the young wolf   
demon girl said with a smile. "Kouga who is she"   
"Her name is Mikura she's my little sister" Kouga explained as he looked   
over at his little sister. "Kouga why are you protecting this   
woman she seems to be his so why are you holding her back"   
Mikura asked. "Sesshomaru" Sora said as the sun was coming up over the   
horison. All of a sudden Sora fell to her knees and covered her face with   
her hands. "Sora are you alright" Sesshomaru asked and walked closer to   
her and then stopped when he noticed her hair was starting to turn black.   
"Sora whats happening to you" Kouga asked and stepped back about two steps.   
"She's turning human" Sesshomaru said in shock at what he saw. Sora stood up   
and looked at Sesshomaru her hair was now raven black and her eyes were emerald   
green. The other three just stood and looked at her in complete shock. "Whats   
wrong haven't you ever seen a half demon turn human before" Sora asked and   
kinda smilied. 


	4. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 4

Sora woke up in Sesshomaru's room. She sat up in bed  
and looked around the room to see if anyone was in there with   
her, but she was all alone. About that time the door opened and   
Jaken walked in with a tray of food. "So you finally woke up, you  
worried Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said as he sat the tray down  
on the table next to Sora. Sora pulled her hair around where  
she could see it. "He saw me change didn't he" "Yes I'm afraid  
he did" Jaken said and walked over to a closet and grabbed  
a silk kimono and laid it on the bed next to Sora. "Get dressed  
Lord Sesshomaru wishes to talk to you" "Ok" Sora said and  
waited until Jaken had left until she got out of bed and changed  
into the silk kimono. The kimono was white with strange  
flowers on it. Sora got dressed and opened the door to go meet  
Sesshomaru but was stopped by Rin. "Why couldn't you have died"  
Rin asked and walked on past Sora. Sora just watched the little  
girl walk on down the hall. "Ok that was wierd" Sora thought  
as she started down to the study where she thought Sesshomaru  
would most likely be.   
****  
Sora walked into the study and saw Sesshomaru sitting  
in a large chair reading a book. "So your finally awake" Sesshomaru  
said as he looked at her with and evil smile on his face. "Please   
don't look at me like that you scare me Sesshomaru" Sora said  
and walked over to the only window in the room. "You know I would  
never hurt you" "I don't know about that yesterday you almost  
cut my head off" Sora said and jumped on the window seal and sat.  
"Your going to get your kimono dirty" "And your point is" "I had it   
made specialy for you" Sesshomaru said and turned to look at the   
door which had just opened. "Yes Rin what do you want" Sesshomaru  
asked and put down the book he was reading. Rin walked into the   
room and then looked over at Sora sitting in the window seal. Why  
is she always with my lord Rin thought as she walked over to   
Sesshomaru. "My lord I was wondering if we could go into the forest  
today and pick flowers" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and  
then over at Sora who seemed like she would aslo like to go into the  
forest. "Yes, that sounds good" Sesshomaru said and got up from   
where he was sitting and walked past Rin over to Sora. "Would you   
like to go into the forest and walk for a while" Sesshomaru asked her.   
"Well I would like to stretch my legs a little" Sora said and jumped   
down from the window seal. Rin walked over to the door waiting on   
Sesshomaru. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru walking to the   
door with Sora by his side. I hate her she's taking my Sesshomaru  
from me Rin thought and gave Sora a death glare. "Sesshomaru I   
don't think Rin likes me to much" "Why would you say that Sora"   
Sesshomaru asked her as they started walking down the hall. "Did  
you see the death glare she just gave me" Sora asked and looked  
down at the ground as she walked. Sesshomaru took her chin in his  
hand and pulled her face up to his. "She'll be fine and she'll get use   
to you" Sesshomaru said and reached and kissed her. They stayed  
that way for what seemed like hours. "Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken   
yelled in surprise. "Yes Jaken what do you want" Sesshomaru asked  
holding his anger back so he was not going to kill Jaken for interrupting  
him and Sora. "Lord Sesshomaru have you chosen a mate" Jaken asked.   
Sora jsut started blushing and Sesshomaru looked down at her and saw  
she didn't like talking about that. "Jaken, out now, go somewhere and   
do something" Sesshomaru yelled at him. Sesshomaru, Sora, Jaken  
and Rin were all out in the forest walking. Sora was still human so her  
sence of smell and hearing was not as good as they could be.   
Sesshomaru watched her act pissed off at something. "Are you unhappy  
at someone or something" Sesshomaru asked her. "Well yes I am  
Sesshomaru, I miss my friends and I hate this human form I can't do   
anything I usually do" Sora said and hit a tree with her fist. "Ouch"  
Sora said and pulled her hand close to her. She had cut the top of her  
hand and it was pouring the blood. Sesshomaru turned fast when he  
smelt blood. "Sora what happened are you alright" Sesshomaru asked  
as he walked over to her not noticing the sun going down. She fell to   
her knees her hand still in her other hand. Sesshomaru stopped walking  
toward her and looked at her. Her hair was turning silver and her eyes were  
turning sky blue again. And then two silver ears popped up onto her head.   
Sora laid down on the ground and fell asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to   
her and picked her up. About the time he was about to turn and walk back   
to the castle he heard a group of people coming. "Stop right there Sesshomaru"   
Inuyasha yelled at his half brother. Sesshomaru turned to face the group with  
Sora in his arms. "What do you want" Sesshomaru asked him. "Give her   
back to us she doesn't want to be with you" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.   
"Fine here catch her little brother" Sesshomaru said and threw Sora's   
sleeping body at Inuyasha hoping he would catch it. "Damn you" Inuyasha  
yelled at Sesshomaru as he caught the you half dog demon girl in his arms.  
Sesshomaru turned and left Inuyasha holding Sora in his arms. Finally she's  
gone hopefully for good Rin thought as she watched Sesshomaru walk away  
from Inuyasha. 


	5. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 5

"I don't understand." Sora said to herself as she gathered herbs with  
Kagome for Kaede. Kaede aslo had Himeko out hunting for herbs to.   
"I hate that old bitch." Himeko said as she threw herbs into a bag.  
Himeko walked up on Sora and heard her say I don't understand.  
"You don't understand what?" Himeko asked Sora as she jumped  
out of the bushes. "Ahhhh!" Sora screamed and fell on her butt.   
"Sorry did I scare you?" Himeko asked. "NO YOU JUST ALMOST  
GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Sora yelled at Himeko as she  
jumped up off the ground. "Hello Sora, Himeko." Shippou said as   
he walked past the girls and over to Kagome. Shippou was a teenager  
now and a cute one at that. "Man he's cute." Sora said. "Get over it  
Sora your half dog demon and he's full fox demon." Himeko said  
and started to walk off. "Hey come back here I'm not done with you  
yet!" Sora yelled and ran after Himeko. Himeko stopped and turned  
around just in time to see a sword flying at Sora's head. "No!" Himeko  
yelled and pushed Sora out of the way. "Man that was close." Himeko   
said as she stood up and looked around. There was a girl who looked   
about in her thirties or somewhere around that age, she had silver hair  
and golden eyes and a tail like Sesshomaru's. "Who is that Sora why  
did she try to kill you?" Himeko asked. "Hey what's going on?" Inuyasha  
and Kouga asked as they jumped down from the trees. "Who are you?"   
Sora asked as she got up off the ground. "Well it's good to see you   
again to little sister." The girl standing in the open said with a smile.   
"SISTER!" Everyone yelled. "You must be crazy I don't have a sister,   
I don't even know my parents are they dumped me off so I really don't   
care about them either.'' Sora said and walked closer to the girl. "Well  
I hate to tell you but my name is Senta and I'm your older sister or   
really I'm your older half siser we had the same father." Senta said.   
"Sora?" A man's voice said and jumped beside her. "Hello Sesshomaru."   
Sora said and walked over to him and hugged him. Sesshomaru at first  
seemed surprised but then wrapped his arms around Sora. "Sesshomaru  
is that you?" Senta asked as she tryed to get a good look at the tall young  
man with silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshomaru turned to face Senta   
with one of his arms still around Sora. "Senta is that you?" Sesshomaru  
asked. "Sesshomaru you know her, but she says she's my half sister?"  
Sora asked and looked at Sesshomaru confused. "I'm sorry Sora but I   
know who your father was and all about your family." Sesshomaru said.  
"Then why in the hell didn't you tell me before?" Sora yelled and jumped  
back from him. "Sora I didn't want to tell you because you would hate me  
and your family." Sesshomaru said. "Why would I hate you Sesshomaru  
it's not like your the cause of my horrible life?" Sora asked and looked  
at Sesshomaru confused. Senat interrupted Sesshomaru and Sora.   
"Sesshomaru shouldn't you be over here with me instead of my half breed  
half sister?" Senta asked and smilied at Sesshomaru. "Can't you see I'm   
talking to Sora right now?" Sesshomaru asked and turned to where he was  
standing in front of Sora. "Sesshomaru get out of the way you know why I   
came here." Senta said. "It wasn't her fault that your mother died or your   
father." Sesshomaru said and motioned for Himeko to take Sora away.   
Himeko nodded and grabbed Sora by the arm and drug her out of the way  
of Sesshomaru and Senta. "Senta if you want to take your anger out on   
someone take it out on me." Sesshomaru said and pulled his sword from  
it's sheath. "Do you really think that sword?" Senta asked him and laughed   
a little. "Feh." Sesshomaru said and sheathed his sword. "I learned of the  
Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga from my father, he told me that the Tetsusaiga  
could kill one hundred demons in one strike and the Tenseiga could restore   
life." Senta said and crossed her arms across her chest. "By the way does  
your half breed of a brother still have the Tetsusaiga?" Senta asked and kinda  
looked behind Sesshomaru at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru her fight is with me not  
you so get out of the way." Sora said as she drug Himeko still holding on to   
her arm. "So my little sister isn't a coward." Senta said and kinda smilied at  
her little sister dragging the half wolf demon and then throwing her at Kouga.   
"Come on!" Sora yelled and pulled her sword from it's sheath. "So little sister  
you did find the sword father left you." Senta said as she looked at the sword  
Sora held. The sword was called the Death Sword. The blade on the sword  
was crystal and could cut through anything. "Hold on a minute." Inuyasha said  
as he walked out past his brother and over to Sora. "What is it now Inuyasha"   
Sora asked and lowered her sword. "Why does your sword look like the Tetsusaiga?"  
Inuyasha asked as he held his sword up to the Death Sword. "Now how in the hell  
would I know?" Sora asked and then got an idea. Sora flew at Senta wtih her   
sword out in front of her. Damn if that sword hits me I'll be cut to piece's  
Senta thought and bearly dodged the sword. "Sister that sword doesn't belong  
to you, you didn't even know our father." Senta said as she jumped into the air.   
And then she was knocked down by an unseen person or thing. "Who in the   
hell did that!" Senta yelled and saw a gray flash behind a rock. "Raven is that you?"   
Senta asked and then a young boy about the same age as Sora walked out from  
behind the rock. "Hello I thought I would follow you." Raven said and gave Sora  
a smile. Sora just looked at him confused. "Were do these people keep coming  
from, first I find out I have a sister and now you, who are you anyway?" Sora asked  
the young boy known as Raven. "I don't know who he is but he's cute." Himeko   
whispered to Kagome. Kagome just smilied in agreement. "Well my name is Raven  
and I'm well let me see what kinda of demon do I have in me?" Raven asked himself  
and then started to think. "Your a mutt that's all." Senta said and tryed to cut him  
in half with her claws. Raven jumped into the air and then landed by Sora. "Hello  
Princess Sora it's nice to meet you finally." Raven said and smilied at her. "Don't   
you dare call her princess she has no right to be known as the Princess of the  
Southern Lands!" Senta yelled at Sora and Raven. "Senta you know she's a princess  
of the southern lands just like you are and there's nothing you can do about it." Raven  
said and turned to look at the group behind him. "Hello Prince Sesshomaru." Raven  
said and bowed. "Sesshomaru what's he doing that for and why did he call you prince,  
ahhhh! I can't take this, would somebody just stop all this shit and explain all this to me!"  
Sora yelled. "Fine I'll give you and hour to explain everything to her Sesshomaru but after  
and hour she will die and the Death Sword will be mine." Senta said and jumped up into  
a near by tree and closed her eyes.  
  
*******  
  
An hour had passed and Sesshomaru and Raven had told Sora everything they knew  
about her family. "YOU MEAN I WAS SUPPOST TO MARRY HER!" Inuyasha yelled in  
shock. "Yes that is right." Raven said and looked at Sora who was in shock just like  
Inuyasha. "So my father killed my mother because she was human and he didn't want  
any of the other demons to know he had cared for a human enough to have a child with  
her?" Sora asked trying to figure all of this out. "That's right Sora and he left you with the  
humans because he knew it wasn't your fault you were born and he didn't want you to   
be killed by the other full demons." Sesshomaru explained and looked at Sora who was  
about to cry. Sesshomaru walked over to Sora and pulled her close to him and wrapped   
his arms around her. "Don't worry nothing else is going to happen to you." Sesshomaru  
said and kissed her on the forehead. Senta had opened one eye when she heard Sesshomaru  
start to walk. Damn her I hate her she had my mother killed and had our father die and  
now she's taking my suppost to be mate away from me too Senta thought and turned   
her head away from Sesshomaru and Sora hugging. "All right that's enough, your times  
up Sesshomaru." Senta said and jumped down from the tree she had been sitting in.   
"Well I'm ready to fight if you are sis?" Sora asked and pulled her sword out of it's   
sheath. "Sora no..." Himeko started to run and stop Sora but Sesshomaru got in her  
way. "Let her fight on her won." Sesshomaru said and turned to watch the battle that  
was about to start. "Do you think she has a chance to beat her sister?" Raven  
asked Sesshomaru. "I hate to say this, but I don't think she has a chance." Sesshomaru  
said but didn't take his eyes off Sora. "Well, well so I've had a sister this hold time." Sora  
said and stopped in front of Senta. "Come on little sister you can't beat me so just give  
up and I'll make it a quick death." Senta said and smirked. "Damn you shut up!" Sora  
yelled and jumped at Senta with her sword out in front of her. Senta dodged the sword  
with no problem and landed next to Sesshomaru. "Hello my mate." Senta said."I'm not  
your damn mate!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Then who is, surely not my half breed of a sister,  
your to good for her." Senta said and smilied at Sesshomaru. "Get the hell away from me  
you damn bitch!" Sesshomaru yelled and tryed to claw her. "Sesshomaru I think you've  
grown soft being around all these half breeds, the only full demons I see are that fox and   
wolf demon over there and they act like cowards so they don't count."Senta said and looked  
at Kouga and Shippou. "Senta stop it with the talking and fight already!" Sora yelled as she   
charged for her sister. "All right little sister we can play somemore." Senta said. "Damn you  
your pissing me off!" Sora yelled and landed in front of Sesshomaru. She had to come to a   
sudden stop so she wouldn't knock him down. Sora and Sesshomaru were nose to nose. The  
intire forest got extremely quiet. "Get away from him he's mine!" Senta yelled and charged   
with he sword. Sora didn't have enough time to turn around and stop the attack. "No!" Raven   
yelled and jumped in front of the sword. "Raven No!" Sora yelled and Raven fell to the ground.   
Raven had been stabbed in the ribs. "Raven are you ok?" Sora asked as she leaned down   
beside him. "Well I have a hole in my side if that counts as ok then I'm just great."   
Raven said and smilied at Sora and then grabbed his side in pain. "Damn you Senta why did   
you have to show your ugly ass face now, just when I started to have a good life like I have   
always wanted?" Sora asked Senta. "Sora." Raven said and took his hand and put it on her   
cheak so he could make her look at him. "What is it Raven?" Sora asked. Sesshomaru was l  
ooking over Sora's shoulder at what Raven was doing. "Don't let her get you mad, that's what   
she wants." Raven said. "What do you mean Raven I'm already pissed at her?" Sora   
asked and balled her fist up and blood started to drip from her hand because her claws had   
dug into her palm. Raven sniffed the air and then looked at Sora's hand. "Your bleeding?"   
Raven asked. "Yea I know and she's going to pay for what she did to you." Sora said and   
motioned for Himeko to come and take care of Raven and then Sora pulled her sword out   
of the ground where she had put it and walked over to Senta. "Senta you said you wanted   
my sword then take it." Sora said and threw Senta her sword. "No Sora what are you doing!"   
Raven, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha yelled in unison. Senta grabbed the sword and held if for   
two minutes or less and then her hand started to burn. "What the hell?" Senta asked and let   
go of the sword. "What's wrong Senta can't you hold my sword?" Sora asked and smilied at   
Senta. "Damn you you knew it would do that didn't you?" Senta asked and rubbed  
her hand. "I thought you knew it would kill you?" Sora asked and smilied at Senta.   
"KILL ME!" Senta yelled. "Oh I'm sorry you didn't know it would kill you, I thought you knew   
why they called it the Death Sword?" Sora asked. "Your lucky that I don't feel like fighting   
you anymore, I'll let you go for right now!" Senta yelled and ran into the forest. Sora walked   
over to her sword and picked it up off the ground and turned around to look at the group that   
was standing behind her. "Anybody else want to touch it?" Sora asked and held the sword   
out to the group. "No!" Everyone yelled and back up. 


	6. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 6

A week had passed since the fight with Sora's older half sister Senta  
had ended. Kagome, Inuyasha, Himeko, Sora and Raven were sitting  
on the edge of the old well. "Your not going back Kagome!" Inuyasha  
yelled. "Yes I am Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back at him. Kagome  
started to jump into the well and when she did Inuyasha grabbed  
her backpack and tried to pull her back. "Inuyasha what are you  
doing?" Kagome asked and then the backpack broke and Kagome  
reached and grabbed Himeko and Sora before she fell into the well.   
But before Himeko went with Kagome and Sora she grabbed Raven  
by the collar of his kimono. Kagome, Sora, Himeko and Raven all   
jumped out of the well on the other side. "Sis who are they?" A  
little boy who was holding a cat asked. Kagome looked at the boy  
and then at the three half demons sitting on the edge of the well.   
"WHAT, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Kagome yelled in shock.   
"Please don't yell Kagome my ears have been through enough  
as it is." Sora said as she rubbed her ears. "Oh sorry." Kagome  
said. "Hey where are we?" Raven asked as he jumped off the   
well and opened the door to the well house and looked outside.   
"And who are you?" Raven asked Souta as he walked over to  
him and got right up in his face. "Sis would you get your friend?"  
Souta asked as he backed up against the wall. "Raven please  
leave him alone he's my little brother." Kagome said and walked  
over to Raven. Raven looked at Souta and smilied at him and his  
fangs showed. Souta ran over to Kagome and hid behind her leg.  
"Souta what's wrong he's not going to hurt you." Kagome said.  
"But Kagome he showed his fangs at me." Souta said. "Raven  
don't scare the poor kid to death." Sora said and walked over to  
the door and looked out. "Ahh!" Sora screamed and fell on her butt  
when she looked out the door. "Kagome who are these people,   
some friends of yours?" A young man asked and looked in the   
door at Himeko, Sora, Kagome, Souta and Raven. "Hojo what are  
you doing here, uh yea these are my friends we're just rehursing  
for a halloween party." Kagome said and smilied at Hojo. "Ok well  
nice to meet you." Hojo said and smilied at Himeko and Sora and  
then looked over at Raven. "What is your name if I may ask?"   
Hojo asked Raven. "My name is Raven, and please leave your scent  
isn't the best in the world." Raven said and walked over to the well   
and sat down on the edge. "Don't mind Ravne he's always mean   
to people who he doesn't know, my name is Sora." Sora said and  
walked over to Hojo and grabbed his arm. "Hello Sora." Hojo said   
and looked at Sora's hair very closely. "Is your hair that natural color  
or do you die it to make it that color?" Hojo asked and pulled a piece   
of hair to where he could see it better. "Uh no that's my natural color,   
and that kinda hurts." Sora said and tryed to pull her hair away from   
Hojo. "Hojo shouldn't you be going home or something?" Kagome asked  
Hojo and started to push him out the door. "Well yea I guess I should,  
it was nice meeting you Sora and you to Himeko." Hojo said as he was  
pushed out the door by Kagome. "Finally the idiot left." Raven said and   
walked over to Sora and sniffed her."Would you stop it with the sniffing?"  
Sora asked Raven. "Well I'm sorry it's just that you smell like that idiot  
now." Raven said. "So what if I do at least I'm not a mutt." Sora said  
and smilied at her remark. "No your a half breed." Raven said and also  
smilied. "Would you two stop fighting, Sora he's not a mutt, Raven don't  
call her a half breed." Himeko said and walked in between the two fighting  
half demons. Himeko walked out the door and ran into Kagome. "Kagome  
damnit watch where your going." Himeko said. "Sorry, but you can't stay here  
you have to go back." Kagome said. "But how?" Raven asked. "Well you have  
to go back through the well." Kagome said and pointed at the well. "No I want  
to explore this world for a while." Sora said and started to look around. "No, no  
and no." Kagome said and started to push Sora back into the well. "Hey I don't want  
to go back yet." Sora whinned again. Kagome and the others went into the house   
and walked into the kichten where Kagome's mother was cooking. "Kagome is   
that you?" Her mother asked and turned around and seen Kagome and the three  
hanyous. "Hi." Kagome said and smilied at her mother. "Kagome who are they  
and why are they here?" Her mother asked in a confused tone. "Well mother   
this is Raven, Himeko and Sora." Kagome said and moved out of the way   
where her mother could see them. "How's it going?" Himeko asked and smilied  
at Kagome' s mother.  
  
*************  
Kagome had just gotten back from school and she had told the three hanyous to  
stay in the house and out of sight. "Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled and went up  
to her room. She walked into the room and looked around for her three friends and  
saw them asleep. Raven and Sora were asleep on the bed together and Himeko was  
leaning against the wall asleep. "Uh, guys wake up." Kagome said and walked over  
to Himeko and shook her a little. "Huh, oh hi Kagome." Himeko said and jumped up   
from the wall. "Sora, Raven wake up time to go home!" Himeko yelled at the two   
sleeping on the bed. "Huh?'' Sora asked as she opened her eyes and tryed to get up   
be noticed that someone's arm was around her. "Raven!" Sora yelled and clawed his  
arm. "Ouch!" Raven yelled and grabbed his arm in pain. "Damn what the hell did you   
do that for?" Raven asked as he sat up in the bed still holding his arm. "Don't you ever  
touch me again you got that!" Sora yelled at him and then jumped up from the bed   
and started for the door. Sora turned around and looked at the others. "Are you   
coming?" Sora asked in an angry tone. "Oh yea we're coming, come on Raven."   
Himeko said and ran after Sora. They made it to the well house and Sora and the   
others were ready to jump in and then they turned around and looked at Kagome.   
"Are you coming with us?" Raven asked. "Oh no I have to stay here for a little while   
longer." Kagome said and smilied at him. "Oh ok." Raven said and then jumped into   
the well. "Well we'll tell Inuyasha that your going to stay behind a little while and try   
and keep him from coming for you." Himeko said and then jumped in the well.   
Kagome turned and looked at Sora who was still in a bad mood. "Good bye Sora."   
Kagome said. "Later." Was all Sora said and then jumped into the well behind Himeko.   
"Somethings not right with her?" Kagome said to herself.   
  
***************  
  
All three of the hanyous had made it back alright and they were all walking back to   
the village together. "Hey Raven what did you do to her?" Himeko asked and looked   
over her shoulder at Sora who was walking behind them. "Nothing I think she's just in   
one of her moods." Raven said and laughed. Sora's head flashed up when she heard   
him laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at you idiot?" Sora asked in a pissed   
off tone. "What's you damn problem all of a sudden?" Raven asked her as he stopped   
and turned around to face her. Sora gave him a death glare and then moved aside and   
walked past him. "Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you damnit!" Raven yelled.   
"Oh shut up." Sora said and then jumped up into a tree and flashed away into the forest.   
"Damn her she never stays around when she starts an argument." Raven said and turned   
and started to walk down the path again. "Well maybe she's afraid that she'll hurt you."   
Himeko said and smilied at Raven's reaction to her words. "Hurt me, ha I really don't think   
so. Ouch!" Raved yelled as a rock hit him on top of his head. "Who the hell did that?"   
Raven asked in a pissed off tone. "What do you not want me to finish what I started?"   
Sora asked and jumped down in front of Raven. "You don't have the guts." Raven said and   
walked as close to her as he could possible get. "Oh really." Sora said and smilied and evil   
smile at him. Raven looked at her puzzled and then he felt a horrible pain in his side.   
He looked down and Sora had hit him directly in the stomach. "Wanna fight?" Sora asked  
and smilied. Raven just looked at her puzzled. "But how can you hit that hard your just   
a girl?" Raven asked while doubling over in pain. "Well next time you want to pissed me   
off you might want to know that not all girls a nice and danty." Sora said and turned and   
started for the village in silence. Himeko ran over to Raven and knelled down beside him.   
"Are you ok?" Himeko asked. "No do I look it?" Raven asked in an angry tone. "Fine be   
that way I'll just leave you here then. " Himeko said and got up and ran after Sora.   
"Hey wait don't leave me here." Raven whinned and jumped up from the ground and ran   
after Himeko and Sora. "Boys." Was all the two girls said and started to run. 


	7. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 7

It was a snowy night at Sesshomaru's castle and everyone was there talking to   
Sora and Sesshomaru about what was about to happen pretty soon. Sora,   
Himeko, Sango, Shipara, and Kagome were sitting in Sora's sleeping quarters   
talking. "So how does it feel to carry the pup of a demon?" Himeko asked Sora   
and smilied. "Well all I can say is that it kicks alot." Sora said and put her hand   
on her stomach. "What do you hope it is a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked happily.   
"Well really I don't care as long as it's healthy, and doesn't have my ears." Sora   
said and smilied. "Why?" They all asked in unison. "Well I've had a hard life   
because of these stupid ears, I don't want my pup to have a hard life like I did."   
Sora said. "But I don't think Sesshomaru whould let anybody hurt his pup."   
Himeko said and then looked at the door that had just opened. "How are you feeling   
Sora?'' Sesshomaru asked and walked into the room. "I feel fine Sesshomaru don't worry."   
Sora said and smilied at him. "But are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I'm sure."   
Sora said and turned back to look at Kagome. "Sesshomaru don't worry if something   
happens one of us will come and get you I promise." Kagome said andsmilied at the   
father to be. "Alright." Sesshomaru said and walked out the door and closed it behind him.   
"How long has he been like this?" Shipara asked. "Since we first found out I was pregnant..ah!"   
Sora tryed to say but then she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Sora what's wrong are you ok?"   
Himeko asked. "Go..get..Sesshomaru..it's..time." Sora said and looked up at the four girls   
standing in front of her in shock. "Oh no." Himeko said and noticed that the sun was coming   
up and just remembered that today was Sora's day to turn full human. "I'll go get him."   
Himeko said and ran out of the room toward where Sesshomaru went. "Oh my god."   
Kagome said and ran over to Sora. Sora was a full human and she was in more pain than   
she was before. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked and put her hand on Sora's shoulder."Get   
the hell away from me damnit." Sora said and jerked her shoulder away from Kagome.  
"Kagome we better go now you don't know what she' s like when she's full human, she's   
insane." Shipara said and grabbed Kagome by the hand and went out the door and Sango   
followed. "How is she?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran down the hall to Sora's room. "She's   
human isn't she." Himeko said as she looked at the expresions on Shipara's, Sango's and   
Kagome's faces. "Yes and she sure has an attitude problem." Kagome said. "Oh that's right   
you've never seen her in her human form have you Kagome." Himeko said. "No." Kagome said.   
"Sesshomaru were are you going?" Himeko asked as she noticed Sesshomaru about to go into   
Sora's room. "I'm going in here to see if she's ok." Sesshomaru said and pushed to door open   
and walked into her room. "3..2..1." Himeko said and looked at the door waiting for Sesshomaru   
to come running out. "Damn I'll have Jaken to get some servents to help her." Sesshomaru said   
as he shut the door behind him. "Jaken." Sesshomaru said. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said.   
"Go get some servents and bring them her to help Sora." Sesshomaru said and pointed down the   
hall that he wanted Jaken to go. "Yes my lord." Jaken said and ran down the hall to get some   
servents. "You ok Sesshomaru you look like you look like you've just seen a ghost or something."   
Himeko said and kinda smilied at him. "You need to be with her while she has her child Sesshomaru,   
after all kyou are the father are you not." Miroku said and looked over at Sesshomaru.   
"Well I better be the father to this pup or someone has some explaining to do." Sesshomaru said and   
turned and looked at Raven. "What, you don't think that I, no way." Raven said and backed up .  
"Sesshomaru!' Sora yelled from in the other room. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in.   
Jaken had brought two human girls in to help with the birth of his and Sora's pup. Sora raised her   
head up off of the bed and saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru is that you?" Sora asked. "Yes I'm here   
Sora what is it?'' Sesshomaru asked and took Sora's hand in his. Sora looked at his hand and then   
up at his face and gave him an evil smile. "Oh no." Sesshomaru said and then felt the bones in his   
hand starting to crack. "Sora stop please your braking my hand." Sesshomaru said. "And your point   
is, you did this to me so you should feel at least some of the pain." Sora said and then turned lose   
of Sesshomaru's hand and passed out. "Damn she's strong for a human." Sesshomaru said and   
rubbed his hand and started to walk for the door. Sesshomaru opened the door with his one good   
hand and walked out into the other room. Everyone was looking at his in shock. "What happened   
Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and pointed at his hand that he was now holding. "She broke my   
damn hand, for a human she sure has alot of power." Sesshomaru said and walked over to the   
wall and leaned on it. "So your saying that a meare human is to strong for you Sesshomaru, is that it?"   
Himeko asked. "No Himeko that's not what I'm saying, you know I would never kill my own mate,   
even if she does go crazy now and then." Sesshomaru said and turned to look at Himeko.   
"My lord your mate is calling for someone by the name of Miroku." A young human girl said as she  
opened the door. "What?' Miroku said in shock. Miroku started to walk for the door and then was   
stopped by Sesshomaru's one good hand. "You better not touch her in any other way than helping   
her or I'll kill you got it." Sesshomaru said. "Don't worry Sesshomaru I'm not like that." Miroku said.   
"Yea right." Sango said and turned away from Miroku. Miroku just ignored the others and opened the   
door and walked in. "Sora you wanted to see me?" Miroku asked. "Yes Miroku I don't know why but   
I feel I can trust you." Sora said and motioned for him to come over to her. "Yes what is it Sora?"   
Miroku asked. "I can't do this while I'm human theres not way." Sora said. "Sora come on I know   
you you can do this wether your human or half demon your very strong." Miroku said and grabbed   
Sora's hand and smilied at her. "I wonder what's going on in there it's to quiet." Sesshomaru said   
and him and Himeko poked their heads inside the room and saw Miroku holding Sora's hand and   
talking to her. "Well everything looks like it's going good." Himeko said and her and Sesshomaru   
pulled their heads out of the door way and turned to walk over to sit down when they heard a loud   
bang and screams. "There goes two more servents." Sesshomaru said and lowered his head as   
he walked. Himeko and Shipara looked at each other and knew what they had to do but were   
scared to do it. "Let's go Shipara." Himeko said and grabbed Shipara by the hand and pulled her   
into Sora's room. "NO I'm not going, I want to live." Shipara whinned.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
I'm going to go ahead and have to pup be born because I'm not going into the detail of the birth  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru was standing outside of the room walking back and forth. "Sesshomaru sit down   
or something your making me nervious." Kagome said and then looked over at the door where   
Himeko had just walked out of. She had a bundle in her arms and was looking at it smiling.   
Kagome jumped up and ran over to look at what she was holding. "Ah he looks just like you   
Sesshomaru." Kagome said and tickled the pup's chin with her finger. "What's his name?"   
Kagome asked. "His name is Yasha or at least that is if Sesshomaru likes the name Sora said."   
Himeko said and walked over to Sesshomaru and handed him the pup. Sesshomaru took the   
pup and looked at it closely . "So I have a son." Sesshomaru said and pulled the blanket off of   
Yasha's head. "What why does he have these black streaks in hi hair..Raven!" Sesshomaru   
yelled when he saw the black streaks. "What I didnt' do anything." Raven said and jumped behind   
Inuyasha. "He did it." Raven said and pointed at Inuyasha. "What I didnt' do anything and if you   
would look you idiot I don't don't have black streaks in my hair." Inuyasha said and pointed at   
his head. "Then what about you Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked and turned to look at Kouga.   
"No, no way." Kouga said. "He better not have done anything if he has he's going to regret it."   
Himeko said and grabbed the top of her sword. "I promise I didn't do anything with Sora, she   
doesn't even like me." Kouga said and jumped behind Inuyasha. "Uh look at Sora and then   
look at him, Sora has black hair when she is human and she gave birth to him while she was   
human." Himeko said. "But he's 3/4 dog demon he shoudn't have these black streaks, his hair   
should be silver like min." Sesshomaru said and then looked over at his arm. "Well I see he   
has a tail at least." Sesshomaru said as he noticed a small fluffy tail wrapped around his arm.   
"She's finally asleep." Miroku said as he walked out of Sora's room. "Can I go in and see her?"   
Sesshomaru asked. "Sure I don't see why not." Miroku said and moved out of the door way   
where Sesshomaru could walk in. Sesshomaru was still holding Yasha in his arms. "Sora   
are you asleep?'' Sesshomaru asked. "No I just wanted him to leave." Sora said and opened   
her eyes to see Sesshomaru holding her new son. "Well what do you think of the name Yasha,   
I thought since he's more demon than I am, why not call him demonYasha." Sora said and   
smilied at Sesshomaru. "You should get some sleep you've been through alot today." Sesshomaru   
said and moved some of Sora's hair away from her eyes. Yasha had silver hair with black streaks  
in it and his eyes were sky blue jsut like Sora's, he also had the stripes on his face like   
Sesshomaru, but he didn't have the moon. "Sesshomaru I'm sorry." Sora said. "What for?"   
Sesshomaru asked confused. "That I'm not a full dog demon, because I know how much you hate   
humans." Sora said and turned her gaze away from Sesshomaru. "Sora, I did hate humans but   
since I met you I've changed you've shown me that all humans aren't worthless." Sesshomaru  
said and looked at Sora who was now crying. "Sora look at me." Sesshomaru said and took   
Sora's chin in his hand and moved her head to were she was looking him in the eyes. "Yes what   
is it Sesshomaru?" Sora asked her eyes full of tears. "Sora please don't cry, I love you wether   
your human or half demon it doesn't matter to me, I fell in love with your spirit and the way your   
not afraid of anything or anyone." Sesshomaru said and smilied at her and then layed Yasha  
in her arms and walked out of the room in silence. 


	8. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -Meet the new wolf pup  
  
Kouga and Himeko were asleep in a tree near   
Kaede's hut. Himeko hated sleeping in Kaede's hut because   
well just to tell you the truth she hated Kaede even though   
she would protect her when she was in trouble. Himeko had   
been pregnant now for nine months and her time was coming   
near. She was laying in Kouga's arms looking at the moon   
because it was full that night. What a beautiful moon tonight   
Himeko thought as she watched the moon. Himeko couldn't   
sleep tonight for some strange reason and she usually sleeps   
with no problems. I wonder if tonight could be the night?   
Himeko thought as she rubbed her now really big stomach.   
Kouga could feel her moveing in his embrace and opened his eyes  
to see what was wrong with her. "Are you ok Himeko?" Kouga   
asked and pulled her up a little closer to him. "Yes I'm fine I just   
can't sleep tonight." Himeko said and layed her head on his   
chest and closed her eyes. Kouga looked down at her and smilied.   
He had always wanted a pup of his own after he had seen Sora's   
and Sesshomaru's son Yasha. I wonder if it will be a boy   
or a girl, either way I don't care as long as it's healthy and   
Himeko's ok. Kouga thought as he layed his chin on Himeko's   
head and looked up at the night sky. "It's a beautiful night tonight."   
Kouga said trying to make a conversation. "Yes the moon is very   
beautiful." Himeko said as she opened her eyes again to look up   
at the moon. "Are you feeling better?" Kouga asked knowing  
that she wasn't feeling good when he had asked her the first time.   
"Yes I'm feeling a little better but my stomach still hurts but I know   
why it hurts." Himeko said and looked up at Kouga and smilied.   
She knew he wanted this pup very badly and she was happy she   
was the one having it for him. "Kouga I love you." Himeko said and   
snuggle up as close as she could get to him. "I love you to Himeko."  
Kouga said and wrapped his arms around her even more.   
  
About two hours later Himeko jumped up in intense pain.   
"Himeko are you alright?" Kouga asked as he jumped up when she  
did. "Kouga it's time." Himeko said as she held her stomach in pain.  
"Oh no." Kouga said in panic as he grabbed Himeko up in his arms  
very carefully and jumped down from the tree they were in and heading  
for Kaede's hut. "Kaede hurry it's time." Kouga said as he burst into the  
hut. Kaede came running out of another room. "I thought ye time was coming  
close." Kaede said to Himeko as Kouga layed her down on the floor and  
put a blanket under her head. "Kouga go outside with Inuyasha, Miroku and  
Shippou and I'll send someone to get you when she's hand her pup." Kaede  
said and montioned him to go outside. "Alright." Kouga said and backed out  
the door not taking his eyes off of Himeko who in deep pain. Kagome shut  
the door in his face because she knew he wouldn't get the clue anyother way.  
"How is she doing?" Kagome asked Kaede as she knelled down next   
to Himeko. "She's doing just fine I just need her to push one more time." Kaede  
said. "Come on Himeko push." Kagome said and then turned to look at the   
door that had just opened. "Sora what are you doing here?" Kaede asked in   
surprise. "I know when something dramatic is happening to one of my friends."  
Sora said as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "How are   
you feeling Himeko?" Sora asked as she knelled down next to her. "How do I   
look?" Himeko asked Sora. "Not to good." Sora answered. "Then that's how  
I feel." Himeko said.   
  
About three or four hours later all the men outside heard a cry come  
from inside the hut and Kouga turned to the door waiting on someone to come  
and tell him what was happening. About that time Sora walked out holding a   
crying bundle. "Kouga you have a healthy baby girl." Sora said and handed   
him the pup. Kouga pulled the blanket back a little and seen that she had dark  
brown hair and sky blue eyes and she also had a tail like his. "She's beautiful."  
Kouga said and smilied down at the pup. "Can I go in and see Himeko?" Kouga  
asked. "Sure I don't see why not she should be awake." Sora said and walked  
over to Sesshomaru and took Yasha from him because she could tell that the   
two weren't getting along all that great, because Yasha liked to pull Sesshomaru's  
hair. Kouga walked inside the hut and looked at Himeko who was lying on the   
floor covered with a blanket. Kaede and the others had walked out when they   
saw Kouga come in. "Himeko are you awake?" Kouga said as he sat down   
next to her. "Yes Kouga I'm awake I was just thinking of what to call her."   
Himeko said and turned and looked at Kouga and their new pup and smilied.   
"What about Star?" Kouga asked. "No I don't think she looks like a Star."   
Himeko said and started to think again. "I've got it, Karashii." Himeko said   
and smilied at Kouga. "Karashii I like it." Kouga said and looked down at the   
pup and smilied. "Well what do you think about your name huh Karashii?"   
Kouga asked the pup. Karashii just looked at Kouga and stretched and then   
snuggled closer to Kouga and fell asleep. Kouga smilied at her and then layed   
her down next to Himeko and then he layed down next her himself.   
  
Meanwhile outside Inuyasha was amazed at how much Yasha looked  
like Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru he looks just like you." Inuyasha said as he   
looked at Yasha in Sora's arms. "He does not." Sesshomaru said in a strean   
voice. "Yasha do you think you look like your daddy?" Sora asked and tickled   
his stomach. "Yes." Yasha said and laughed. Yasha was now five years old and   
was looking more and more like his father everyday. He had long flowing silver hair   
with some of the black streaks still left in it and his eyes were a clear sky blue just   
like his mothers. "Well I think the kid told you." Inuyasha said and looked over at   
Sesshomaru and gave him and 'told you so' glare. "Oh would you boys stop your   
fighting it's making me mad, that's all you two ever do is fight, and I'm getting sick   
of it." Sora said and put Yasha down. Yasha ran over to Sesshomaru and pulled   
on his kimono. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked the little quarter human.   
"I think he want's you to pick him up Sesshomaru." Sora said and smilied at him.   
"Well I'm not going to pick him up that's your job." Sesshomaru said as he looked   
over at Sora. Sora gave him a pissed off look and then Sesshomaru grabbed Yasha   
up in his arms. "Now are you happy?" Sesshomaru asked her as the little pup pulled   
on his hair. Sora looked at him and smilied. "Yes thank you." Sora said and walked   
over to Sesshomaru and hugged him.Sesshomaru was surprised at first but then he  
took his free arm and wrapped it around Sora. All the other's looked at him in surprise.  
Sesshomaru glared at them and they all turned their glares away from them. Sora looked  
up at Sesshomaru and she could tell that he was embarrased but she didn't care that's   
the only reason she did it. "What's wrong Sesshomaru don't you want me to hug you?"   
Sora asked and started to laugh at Sesshomaru expresion. "Well no not around them."  
Sesshomaru said and leaned his head toward the others. "Oh I see fine then." Sora said  
and started to walk into the forest. "Oh no wait Sora come back." Sesshomaru said and  
handed Yasha to Inuyasha. "Hey I don't want it." Inuyasha said as he held Yasha. 


	9. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Meet the trio of trouble  
  
Sesshomaru was taking a quiet walk in the forest at night when   
he came across the scent of three full demons and then he heard   
a girl scream and went to see what was going on.  
  
"Ah!! Get the hell away from me damnit!" A young dog demon girl   
with silver hair and golden eyes yelled at a spider head and then   
she fell on her butt.  
  
"Yukia!" A young wolf demon man with brown hair and green eyes  
yelled and started to attack the spider head.  
  
"No Kojo you'll get killed!" Another young wolf demon yelled but this  
one was a girl she had midnight dark blue hair and crystal clear blue  
eyes.  
  
The spider head threw Kojo into a tree and then started for Yukia   
again.   
  
"Ah!" Yukia screamed and closed her eyes not wanting to see the  
spider head kill her. But then she heard the scream of the spider   
head and noticed that she was in the arms of a very handsome  
dog demon.'Wow he's handsome.' She thought to herself as she  
looked at his face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her as he put her down on   
her feet.  
  
"Uh?" Was all Yukia could say as she staired at him.  
  
"Yukai are you alright!" The young girl wolf demon by the name of  
Kita yelled as she ran over to Yukai.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, thanks to him, excuse me but may I ask what is the   
name of my rescuer is?" Yukia asked Sesshomaru and smilied at   
him.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said and then turned and started to   
walk away from the trio.  
  
"No wait where are you going?" Yukai asked and grabbed Sesshomaru  
by the hand.  
  
"Let me go wench, I'm going home to my mate and pups!" Sesshomaru  
yelled at Yukai and jerked his hand back.  
  
"You mean to say that you already have a mate?" Yukai asked in a sad  
tone.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said?" Sesshomaru asked her and then turned and  
walked into the forest.  
  
"Who was that?" Kojo asked as he walked over to Yukai and Kita rubbing  
his head where he had been slammed into a tree.  
  
"His name was Sesshomaru, and I think Yukai is in love." Kita said and  
nodded toward Yukai who was still looking at the forest where Sesshomaru  
had went.  
  
"What are you waiting for lets follow him!" Yukai yelled and ran into the   
forest.  
  
"Yukai didn't you hear him he already has a mate, just give up, ah damnit  
come back here!" Kita yelled and ran after Yukai. Kojo just followed behind  
Kita.  
  
*********  
  
Sesshomaru had made it home and found Yasha, who was now about sixteen,  
sitting in the study hall and Sora in the garden with their new pup Kirika. She   
had silver hair and tiny dog ears just like her mother did. She had golden eyes   
just like her father and she was full of spirit.  
  
"Sora how is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over beside her.  
  
"She fine, how was your day?" Sora asked and looked up at him and smilied.  
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Fine huh, then why do you smell of another woman?" Sora asked as she   
looked down at Kirika.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Sora in shock. "Should have known that I couldn't   
hide it from you." Sesshomaru said and sat down next to Sora and Kirika. Kirika  
crawled from her mother's lap over to her father's and snuggled up close to his tail.  
Sora just looked at Kirika and then at Sesshomaru and smilied.  
  
"Who was she?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know, but the ones that were with her called her Yukai." Sesshomaru said  
and looked down at Kirika and moved some of the tiny quarter humans hair out of   
her face as she slept.  
  
Sora looked at him and smilied. "I'm glad you saved her." Sora said.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped in shock. "What makes you think I saved her I could have   
killed her." Sesshomaru said and turned to looked at Sora.  
  
Sora just gave him a 'Yea right' look and smilied at him.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm your mate I know these things." Sora said and then she noticed  
that Yasha was walking out into the garden. "Yes what is it Yasha?" Sora asked  
her son.  
  
"I saw some demons out in front of the castle and I heard them mention dad's   
name." Yasha said and then looked over at his father.  
  
"What kind of demons were they?" Sesshomaru asked his son.  
  
"Well two of them looked like wolf and the other one looked like a dog demon."  
Yasha said.  
  
Sesshomaru handed Sora a sleeping Kirika and got up and walked into the castle  
and motioned for Yasha to follow him. Sesshomaru walked to the front of the castle  
and opened the door to see Yukai, Kita and Kojo standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Yukai yelled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Uh dad who is she?" Yasha asked in shock.   
  
"Who are you?" Yukai asked in a pissed off tone when she saw Sora walk around  
the corner holding Kirika who was now awake.  
  
"I'm Sora, Sesshomaru's mate, and who the hell are you and why do you have your   
arms around my mate's neck?" Sora asked and showed her fangs at Yukai.  
  
Yukai looked at her and then let go of Sesshomaru and backed up. Yukai looked over  
at Yasha and smilied. "And who are you, no don't tell me your Sesshomaru's son."  
Yukai said.  
  
"Yes, how do you know?" Yasha asked in a little confused tone.  
  
"Because your to handsome to be anyone else's." Yukai said and smilied at him.  
  
Yasha kinda blushed until he saw his mother's reaction to what Yukai had said.  
"Mom?'' Yasha asked his mother as he heard her growling.  
  
"Get the hell out of my home!" Sora yelled at Yukai and her friends.  
  
"Make me." Yukai said in a mocking tone.  
  
Sesshomaru and Yasha turned and looked at each other in shock at what Yukai  
hand just asked of Sora.  
  
"Oh no." Sesshomaru and Yasha said at the same time as they turned to look at   
Sora.  
  
"Yasha take Kirika." Sora said and handed Kirika to Yasha.  
  
"But mom." Yasha said as he took Kirika.  
  
"No but's, just watch Kirika and keep her out of trouble." Sora said and then she   
notice that the sun was coming up.   
  
Yasha and Sesshomaru both looked at the sky and then turned and looked at Sora  
who was now on her knee's in pain.  
  
"Mom are you alright?'' Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm fine damnit." Sora said as she raised up off the ground. Her hair was now raven  
black and her eyes were emerald green and her attitude was not one to question.  
  
'Yukai maybe we should go." Kita whispered to Yukai.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere I'm not scared of no human!" Yukai yelled at Kita.  
  
"Well she's no normal human." A woman's voice said from atop a tree.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yukai asked the young half wolf demon girl   
sitting in a tree looking down at them.  
  
"My name is Himeko but I don't believe I know who you are." Himeko said  
and smilied at them.  
  
"My name is Yukai and this is Kita and Kojo." Yukai said and then pointed at   
Kita and Kojo.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru how's it going?" Himeko asked as she jumped out of the tree  
and walked over to Yasha and stood beside him.  
  
"Hello Himeko how have you been?" Yasha asked and smilied at her.  
  
"Hello I'm I that easy to forget!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Usually when she's human I'll never come around but I smelt these demons  
and came to see what was going on." Himeko said and then turned  
her attention to the three demons. She noticed the young male wolf demon   
stairing at her. "Excuse me but do you have a problem or something?"  
Himeko asked Kojo.  
  
"No I just think that your very beautiful, and so is that girl called Sora." Kojo  
said and smilied at her.  
  
"What!" Himeko and Sora yelled at the same time.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Himeko and Sora and pushed them behind him. "You   
keep you hands off my mate and my friends mate." Sesshomaru growled at  
Kojo.  
  
"Sesshomaru we can protect ourselves!" Sora and Himeko yelled and pushed  
Sesshomaru out of the way.   
  
"Oh yea I forgot." Sesshomaru said and kinda smilied.  
  
Yasha and Kirika both started laughing at their father's words. 


	10. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 10

Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Shipara this chapter is all  
about her and Shippou.   
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 10 - Meet Shipara's and Shippou's pup  
  
It was a beautiful spring day and the whole gang was   
together at Lady Kaede's hut because of what they   
had all found out about Shipara and Shippou.  
  
"So when is she suppost to have it?" Sora asked Himeko  
who was sitting on the steps of the hut waiting on Kaede to  
come out and tell them something.  
  
Shippou was pacing.  
  
"Shippou sit down or do something your making me nervious."   
Sora said and then she heard the door slide open.  
  
"Sora, Himeko, Kagome I need to talk to ye. Ye men stay out  
though." Kaede said.   
  
Sora, Himeko and Kagome followed Kaede into the hut where they  
saw Shipara sitting.   
  
"Hey Shipara how's it going?" Sora asked as she stood over near  
the wall.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, just alittle fater that before." Shipara said and smilied at   
her friends.  
  
"So what was it that you needed to see us about Kaede?" Kagome asked  
and turned toward Kaede.  
  
"You need to keep an eye on Shipara." Kaede said.  
  
"Why?" They all three asked at the same time.  
  
"Because Lady Kaede thinks that I may be in some kind of trouble,   
even though I can take care of myself." Shipara said and got up and   
started for the door.  
  
"Sit down Shipara, if Lady Kaede thinks you might be in some kind   
of trouble then you probable are." Kagome said and got up and grabbed   
Shipara and made her sit back down.  
  
"I know I'm not as strong as Himeko or Sora but I can take care of my self,  
I took care of myself for ten years before I meet them didn't I." Shipara said  
and raised her head up in the air.  
  
"Shipara you didn't meet us we saved you from a spider head, and then you   
kinda became one of the gang after you wouldn't leave us alone." Himeko   
said and kinda smilied at Shipara.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot." Shipara said and smilied a goofy smile.  
  
"Shipara your always forgetting things." Sora said and smilied at her.  
  
*************  
  
Meanwhile outside Shippou had finally sat down on the steps just to  
see if he could over hear what Kaede was saying to the girls.  
Inuyasha and the other's noticed him and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Shippou, your not nervious about being a father are you?" Kouga  
asked.  
  
"Uh no not really why what's so bad about it?" Shippou asked a little   
scared of his friends at this point.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kouga looked at each other and then at Shippou again.  
  
"Nothing, your full of energy you can handle it." Sesshomaru said and   
then turned to the door that the girls and had just walked out of.  
  
"Sesshomaru what were you telling him?" Sora asked in a mad tone.  
  
"Just giving him so advise on being a father." Sesshomaru said and then   
he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dad you giving someone advise on how to be a father that's a laugh."   
Yasha said as he put his hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"Yasha what are you doing here I thought you were going to babysit for   
me and Himeko?'' Sora asked and then she noticed Karashii walking up   
behind him holding Kirika in her arms.  
  
"Oh so you got you girl friend to help huh, and here I thought you were   
suppost to be babysitting her." Sora said and smilied at Yasha.  
  
"MOM!" Yasha yelled and started to blush.  
  
About the time Shipara walked out of Kaede's hut Shippou was right   
beside her.   
  
"Are you alright?" Shippou asked Shipara in a worried tone.  
  
"Shippou I'm fine, it's not like a have a deadly virus I'm just pregnant."   
Shipara said and smilied at him.  
  
Shippou looked down at her and smilied back.   
  
"Shippou I would watch out when these women are pregnant they tend   
to get meaner." Kouga said and then Himeko hit him over the head.  
  
"Ouch, and after they have the pups to." Kouga said as he rubbed his   
head.  
  
"Do think I was mean when I was pregnant with Yasha or Kirika?" Sora   
asked and turned to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Do I have to answer this question truthfully?" Sesshomaru asked and   
smirked at Sora.  
  
Sora just gave him a death glare and turned her back him.  
  
"Sora what's wrong I didn't say anything?" Sesshoamru asked and tryed   
to tell her he was sorry for what ever it was that he said.  
  
"Shipara promise me that you will never be like them." Shippou said and   
watched Sora and Himeko yell at Sesshomaru and Kouga.  
  
"I promise." Shipara said and layed her head on Shippou's chest.  
  
Shippou picked her up and started for the forest.   
  
"Hey where do they think their going?" Himeko asked when she noticed   
Shippou and Shipara leaving.  
  
****************************  
  
Nine months have pasted since Shipara was pregnant with Shippou's pup   
and they had come back to Kaede for help with the birth of the pup.  
  
"KAEDE!" Shippou yelled as he ran up to the hut with Shipara in his arms.  
  
Shipara had started to have her pup and Shippou was in total panic.  
  
"What is it my child, what's all the yelling about?" Kaede asked as she   
ran out of the hut with everyone behind her.  
  
"Oh my, get her into the hut." Kaede said.   
  
Shippou ran into the hut with Shipara still in his arms.  
  
All the other's tryed to run in behind him but Kaede stopped them. "I only   
need Kagome, Sora and Himeko the rest of ye stay out." Kaede said and  
then shut the door behind the three girls.  
  
Shipara went through 5 hours of labor before she heard a cry from her pup.  
  
"It's a girl." Kaede said and wrapped the little fox pup up in a blanket and   
handed it to Shippou.  
  
"I'm a father." Shippou said in shock at the little girl laying in his arms.  
  
She had firey red hair and emerald green eyes. But the only strange thing  
about her was that instead of one fox tail she had three. But Shippou   
and Shipara didn't care they loved her just the same.  
  
"What there's another one." Kaede said in shock.   
  
Everyone in the room jumped in shock.   
  
"It's twins, a girl and a boy.'' Kaede said and wrapped the second pup up  
in a blanket.  
  
He had sandy brown hair and lighter green eyes than his sister. He had   
only one fox tail unlike his sister.  
  
Sora got up with the little fox pup and walked over to Shippou and handed  
it to him and smilied.   
  
Everyone left the two with their new family and walked outside to tell   
everyone the good news.  
  
Shippou walked over to Shipara and sat down next to her. She was   
asleep now. Giving birth to two pups had taken alot out of her.  
  
"What are we going to name you two?" Shippou asked the two little  
pups in his arms. They both giggled a little and then they snuggled  
up to their father. Shippou looked down at them and smilied. He   
couldn't be happier, he had a beautiful mate and now he had two   
beautiful pups as well.  
  
************************************  
  
It would really help me if you could give me some names for Shippou's   
and Shipara's pups because I really can't think of any names that   
would suit them. Please give me some names and tell me what you  
think about this chapter. 


	11. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 11

Shipara had woken up and was feeling alot better than before.   
She had gotten up and walked out side the hut and seen all her  
friends standing around talking to each other. Sora and Himeko   
turned around when they heard the door slide open.  
  
"Hey Shipara how are you feeling?" Sora asked as she walked  
over to her friend and smilied.  
  
"Alot better than before that's for sure." Shipara said and smilied  
back and then she noticed Shippou talking to Kouga, Inuyasha,  
and Sesshomaru.  
  
Sora and Himeko noticed that Shipara was looking at something  
and turned to see what it was.  
  
"Oh yea he's been showing his new pups off ever since Kaede said  
you were going to be fine and all you needed was a little sleep." Sora  
said as she looked at Shippou holding two fox pups and laughing.  
  
"Hey Shipara what are you going to name them?" Himeko asked her  
as she turned her attention back to Shipara.  
  
"I really don't know I guess Shippou and I will have to talk it over." Shipara  
said as she watched Shippou with their two new pups.  
  
Shipara said goodbye to her two friends and walked over to Shippou.  
  
"Shippou can I talk to you?" Shipara asked and smilied at him still showing  
his son and daughter off.  
  
"Huh oh sure." Shippou said and then said goodbye to his friends and walked  
off toward the forest with Shipara.  
  
Shipara and Shippou had walked down to the stream to sit. Shipara sat down   
under an old tree and Shippou sat down beside her with the two pups in his   
arms.  
  
"Have you thought of a name for them yet?" Shippou asked Shipara as he looked  
down at the two sleeping pups.  
  
"Well I thought I would name the girl and you name the boy." Shipara said smilied  
at how happy it made Shippou to get to name one of them.  
  
"Alright let me think. "Shippou said and started to think.  
  
"I think I'll name her Mizu." Shipara said and turned to look at Shippou to see what  
his expersion to the name would be.  
  
"That's a perfect name for her, Mizu." Shippou said and looked down at the little  
girl and smilied as she stretched.  
  
"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Shipara asked.  
  
"Uh, I got, Tengu." Shippou said and smilied at what Shipara's reaction to the name  
was.  
  
"Tengu, well I guess he kinda looks like a mountain spirit." Shipara said and smilied  
at how happy Shippou was.  
  
"Well I guess you two have names now, Mizu and Tengu." Shippou said as he looked  
down at his two pups still in his arms.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Meanwhile back at Kaede's hut the other's were having a time with Kagome and Inuyasha   
yelling at each other.  
  
"Dad how do you take this much yelling from mom?" Yasha asked Sesshomaru as he  
watched Kagome right up in Inuyasha face yelling at him.  
  
"You might want to watch what you say son." Sesshomaru said and nodded toward  
Yasha's side.  
  
Yasha turned and looked at what his father had nodded at. It was Sora.   
  
"What did you say about me yelling to much?" Sora asked Yasha.  
  
Yasha didn't say anything he just gave her a goofy smile and jumped and grabbed  
Jaken and put him up to cover his face. "Hit him not me." Yasha whinned.  
  
"No, no put me down I don't want to be hit!" Jaken yelled and kicked around in Yasha's   
grasp.  
  
"Yasha would you stop hiding behind people and things." Karashii said as she walked  
over still holding Kirika.   
  
"But.." Yasha started to say.  
  
"No but's you started this so you finish it." Karashii said and sat down to watch Yasha  
get the crap beat out of him by his mother.  
  
"You know something son you and Himeko's daughter act like you two are mates."   
Sesshomaru said and smirked at his son's reaction to what he had said.  
  
By this time Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped their agruing and turned to watch Sora's  
and Yasha's.  
  
Yasha turned blood red in the face at what his father had just said. "DAD!" Yasha yelled  
and turned to face his father. Yasha's fangs were showing and all Sesshomaru could  
do was laugh at how much his son was like his mate.  
  
"Son everyone say's that you look just like me, but you have your mother's attitude."   
Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well at least I got some of the brains then." Yasha said and smilied at his father.  
  
"Are you saying you like your.." But Sesshomaru was cut off when he smelt a demon  
coming closer to his family. "Sora do you smell that?" Sesshomaru asked her as he  
lightly sniffed the air.  
  
"Yes, and I know who it is." Sora said and her face turned from happy to angry in a   
split second.  
  
"Who is it mother?'' Yasha asked Sora as he walked up beside her.  
  
"Yukia, Kita and Kojo." Was all Sora said.  
  
"Yes it's them again, Himeko take Sora out of here I fear for her safety." Sesshomaru  
said.  
  
"Sesshomaru I'm not going anywhere, and you can't make me." Sora said as she walked  
up beside Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at her a slightly smilied at how brave his mate was. Even though   
she was a half breed she wasn't afraid of a demon or anything for that matter.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Yukia yelled as she ran out of the bushes and hugged Sesshomaru.  
  
Sora just stood beside him and growled so everyone could hear her.   
  
"Sora!" Kojo yelled and ran up and hugged her.  
  
Sesshomaru gave Kojo a pericing glare. Kojo just glared back at Sesshomaru with a slight  
smile on his face.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off me you damn piece of wolf shit!" Sora yelled at Kojo and then   
tryed to claw him.  
  
"Calm down please I don't want to have to hurt my soon to be mate." Kojo said and smilied.  
  
"I don't think so damnit." Sesshomaru said and knocked Yukia away from him and charged   
for Kojo.  
  
Kojo pushed Sora behind him and then got ready for Sesshomaru's attack. Sesshomaru   
attacked Kojo and then Sora just backed up to watch the fight.  
  
"I don't know what Sesshomaru see's in you but once your gone he'll be mine." Sora heard   
a voice say and then she felt a stinging pain in her side. Sora looked down at her side to   
see a sword. Yukia had run her sword through Sora's side.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped fighting and turned to look at Sora when he smelt her blood. "Sora!"   
Sesshomaru yelled when he noticed Yukia standing beside her and the sword in Sora's side.  
  
Yukia pulled the sword out and Sora whinced in pain and then she fell to her knee's bleeding   
heavly. Himeko ran over to her friends side followed by Shipara who had just came back from   
talking to Shippou.  
  
"Sora are you alright?" Himeko asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I've been better." Sora said and smilied a little and then she whinced in pain again.  
  
"That's Sora a joker until the end." Shipara said and smilied.  
  
Himeko turned and looked when she heard Kouga talking to someone. It was Kita. She had   
her arms wrapped around Kouga's neck and was trying to kiss him.  
  
"Come on Kouga you don't need a half breed for a mate you need a real wolf demon." Kita   
said and turned and looked at a highly pissed off Himeko.  
  
"Get your damn hands off my mate!" Himeko yelled at Kita.  
  
"Get your hands off my father." Karashii said as she walked up beside Himeko.  
  
"Dad go check on mom I'll take care of this piece of shit." Yasha said and got ready to fight   
Kojo.  
  
Sesshomaru ran over to Sora's side. Sora was now in a pool of blood.  
  
"Sora are you alright, let me see." Sesshomaru said and moved her hand out of the way   
so he could see the wound.  
  
"I'm fine Sesshomaru, don't worry about me." Sora said and looked up at Sesshomaru and   
smilied in pain. And then she passed out.   
  
"Sora!" Sesshomaru yelled as he held her in his arms now covered in blood.  
  
Shipara walked back over to Shippou and took Mizu and Tengu from him so he could help   
his friends.  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, Yasha, Kouga and now a highly pissed off Sesshomaru were standing   
in front of the three demons.  
  
"Your going to die damn you!" Yasha yelled at Yukia.  
  
Yukia just laughed a little. "You know maybe you should go check on your dead mother."   
Yukia said and pointed over at Sora laying on her side with her eyes closed and no sighs   
of life coming from her. 


	12. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 12

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 12

Sora had been badly injured from the fight with the three demons. She had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious. Sesshomaru was really worried about her because Kaede said that she might die from her injuries. 

"Sesshomaru are you all right?" Himeko asked as she walked over to Sesshomaru who was leaning against the wall in the room that Sora was in. 

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just kept his eyes on Sora who hadn't moved any that day. 

"Sesshomaru don't worry about her she's strong she'll make it." Himeko said and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. 

"You're right she is strong that's why I chose her as my mate." Sesshomaru said and turned to look at Himeko. Himeko left when she noticed Yasha and Kirika coming in.

Yasha came in with Kirika by his side holding his hand. "Dad how is she?" Yasha asked his father and then walked over to his mother's bedside. 

"She's going to be fine, isn't she daddy?" Kirika asked who really couldn't talk that good, but she was trying.

Sesshomaru looked at Kirika and Yasha and kind of smiled. "She's going to be fine." Sesshomaru said and then turned back to look at Sora. 

Sora groaned a little and opened her eyes to see her son and daughter looking at her. "Yasha, Kirika?" Sora asked in a small and weak voice almost in a whisper.

"Dad she's awake!" Yasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in shock. Sesshomaru walked over to Sora's bedside and looked down at her. "How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked her. 

Sora just looked at him and smiled. "A little better." She said and then tried to get up but was stopped by a streak of pain in her side. She looked down at her side and noticed that there was a bandage on her side where the sword had went through. "I see Kaede patched me up." Sora said and kind of laughed a little until another streak of pain hit her again.

"Mother don't try to get up stay in bed." Yasha said and put his hand on his mother's shoulder to make her lay back down.

"Yea mommy don't try to get up you'll just hurt yourself even more." Kirika said and smiled at her mother.

"Oh hello Kirika I didn't see you back there behind your brother." Sora said and smiled at her little daughter. 

Kouga, Himeko and Karashii walked into the hut and stopped and looked at Sora who was now sitting up in her bed. 

"So your finally awake huh Sora." Kouga said and smiled at her. 

"It's nice to see you to Kouga." Sora said and then she noticed something strange about her appearance.

She took her hand and put it on her head and then she turned to look at the others in shock. "Where are my ears?" She asked her friends in shock.

"Mother you're a full demon now." Yasha said.

"What but how.. when.. what?" Sora asked confused at what he had just said. 

"Sesshomaru had to give you some of his blood because you lost so much and when his blood mixed with yours it changed your human blood to demon blood." Himeko explained and walked over to Sora's bedside.

"So what your saying is that all my human blood is gone?" Sora asked and then she noticed that Shippou, Shipara, Mizu and Tengu were standing in the doorway looking at the group of demons talking. 

"Yep that's what I'm saying." Himeko said and smiled down at her friend. "And have you noticed that you have a tail just like Sesshomaru's and Yasha's now?" Himeko asked and pointed at a huge white fluffy tail laying on the ground behind Sora. 

"And you also have the stripes on your face to mommy." Kirika said and got up in her mother's lap and pointed at the stripes on her face.

Sora took her hand and touched her face and then turned and looked at Sesshomaru who was looking out the door of the hut. 

"Yasha take Kirika and go outside I want to take to your father alone." Sora said and turned and looked at her friends. 

Everyone left the room except for Sesshomaru and Sora.

"Sesshomaru?" Sora asked and started to get up from her bed.

"Sora stay in bed." Sesshomaru said with a stern voice.

"But.." Sora started to say but was stopped by Sesshomaru. 

"I don't want you to get hurt any worst than you already have." Sesshomaru said and walked over to Sora's side and sat down beside her.

"Sesshomaru I've been though a lot through my life and nobody has ever cared for me as much as you have." Sora said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Well I've never met anyone like you Sora. You're strong and caring." Sesshomaru said and looked down at Sora was looking him straight in the eyes and he was getting lost in her crystal blue eyes. Sesshomaru started to lean toward Sora. Sora just closed her eyes and leaned toward Sesshomaru. 

"Sesshomaru, Sora we need you two out here!" Inuyasha came running in and said.

Sora just leaned back away from Sesshomaru and smiled at how annoyed he was with his little half brother.

"Fine we'll be there in a minute." Sesshomaru said and got up and then turned and helped Sora up. 

Sora's hair was a lot longer than before and she had dark blue stripes on each side of her face and she had a long creamish white colored fluffy tail that she had wrapped around her shoulder just like Sesshomaru does.

"I'm never going to get use to having a tail." Sora said and reached her hand up and touched her fluffy white tail that was now on her shoulder. 

"You'll get use to it after a while." Sesshomaru said and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Sora just kind of blushed and then started to walk out side with Sesshomaru beside her.

Sesshomaru and Sora walked out into the yard in front of the hut and looked around for their friends and family. 

"Where is everyone?" Sora asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru said and then he noticed a bush move in front of Sora. Sesshomaru moved to where he was standing directly in front of Sora. 

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" Sora asked. 

"Show your self!" Sesshomaru yelled at the bush that had just moved. 

"Alright calm down, don't have a panic attack." A young boy with silver dog ears and silver hair and dark brown eyes. The boy also had a tail fox looking tail that was as white as snow. His hair was put up in a ponytail kind of like Shippou's.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as she moved to Sesshomaru's side. 

"My name is Shiro; I'm part human and part arctic wolf demon." He said and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh he's so cute." Sora said and smiled.

"Cute!" Sesshomaru said in shock at her words about this boy. 

"Well you're not to bad looking yourself." Shiro said and smiled at Sora.

Sora just kind of blushed at what he had just said. Sesshomaru started to growl at the young half demon. 

"Calm down I don't want your mate I just need to talk to her." Shiro said and pointed at Sora.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Sora asked him and started to walk in front of Sesshomaru but was stopped by his arm.

"Stay behind me." Sesshomaru said in a mad voice. 

"Sesshomaru calm down." Sora said and pushed his arm away and walked off into the forest with the boy named Shiro.


	13. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 13

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 13

Shiro and Sora had walked for a long while in silence. 

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sora asked as she stopped and turned to look at Shiro. 

"Well it's about you and your friend's future." Shiro said as he also stopped and turned to look at Sora.

"Well what about my future?" Sora asked getting a little annoyed. 

"Well I'm someone you know son from the future." Shiro said.

"Huh?" Sora asked really confused at this point.

"Well let me see if I can explain it, you meet an arctic wolf demon about two years from now and you and him become well close friends and then Sesshomaru gets jealous." Shiro said and turned his gaze away from Sora and started to blush.

"What do you mean close friends?" Sora asked getting right up in Shiro's face.

"Uh nothing." Shiro said backing away. 'She's nothing like my mother from the future.' Shiro thought.

About that time Sesshomaru and Himeko walked through the bushes and walked over to Sora and Shiro.

"Hey Sora." Himeko said and then she noticed what her and Sesshomaru walking out of the bushes alone looked like. "It's not what it looked like Sora." Himeko said and moved away from Sesshomaru. "No offence Sesshomaru your cute and all but I don't like you in that way." Himeko said and smiled at him as she inched away from him. 

"Hey wait a minute what do you mean he's cute?" Sora asked in a little angry tone.

"Just what I said he's cute." Himeko said.

"Well you don't hear me saying that Kouga is cute even though I think he is now do you?" Sora asked in a pissed off voice. 

"What! You think Kouga cute!" Himeko yelled at Sora and got right up in her face.

Sesshomaru and Shiro were just watching the two girls argue. The arguing went on for what seemed like hours until Shiro had had enough of it and yelled at Sora and Himeko.

"Mom would you drop it already!" Shiro yelled and then put his hand on his mouth at what he had just called Sora. "Oh shit I've gota learn to keep my big mouth shut." Shiro said as he looked at two confused demons and one confused half demon. 

"Did you just call her mom?" Himeko asked in a puzzled voice at what the young boy had just called her friend.

"Uh no, your just imaging things." Shiro said and backed away from the three.

"Why did he call you mom, Sora is there something you would like to tell us?" Himeko asked and turned and looked at Sora as she put her hands on her hips.

"What, no I've never seen the kid before today." Sora said and held her hands up in front of her in defense.

"Wait a minute you said your half-human and half-arctic wolf demon, right, then how can she be your mother she's a full dog demon?" Himeko asked getting more confused by the minute.

"Uh she's not I just made a mistake." Shiro said getting a little scared at the glares he was getting from Sesshomaru.

Sora looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Sesshomaru I think your going to give the kid a heart attack if you keep looking at him like that." Sora said and turned back to look at Shiro.

Sesshomaru walked over to Shiro and picked him up by his tail and turned him around so he could look him in the face. "Your going to explain what you just called my mate now!" Sesshomaru kind of yelled in an angry tone as he held the half-breed in his clawed hand.

"All right just calm down Sesshomaru I'll tell you, but you can't freak out because there is no way you can change the future because if you try I might not be born." Shiro said as Sesshomaru sat him back down on the ground and then sat down under a tree to hear the young hanyou's story.

"In the future I'm Sora's (Sora turns back into a hanyou when she gets really angry because she's not really that strong in her full demon form so she transforms back into her hanyou form to save her friends when they are in danger) and a demon she will meet son. The demon she meets is of course an arctic wolf demon by the name of Tsuyoi. Sora soon falls in love with him but she still loves you Sesshomaru and she is confused about what to do. One day she finds out that she is pregnant with Tsuyoi's pup, which would be me, and runs away from Sesshomaru to tell Tsuyoi the news. When my father Tsuyoi finds out he wants to go kill Sesshomaru so he can clam my mother, Sora, as his mate. But Sora won't let him because she still loves Sesshomaru and she won't let any harm come to him while she's around. But Sesshomaru soon finds out about Sora being pregnant with a demons pup and goes to find the demon and when he does he finds out that Sora was human when she had gotten pregnant and was planning to find a jewel by the name of "The Jewel of Eight Souls" which was a little more powerful than the Shikon Jewel. The jewel of eight souls could give the holder any thing they wanted as long as they had it in their grasp. But when the jewel is away from the holder they lose all the power the jewel gave them. So I have come back in time to try and help you find the jewel of eight souls and try to help my mother of the future from being killed by my father Tsuyoi." Shiro explained and then turned to look at Sesshomaru and the other two who were totally shocked at what the young hanyou had just told them.

"So what your saying is that the Sora of the future betrays Sesshomaru and has a pup with another demon when she is human, but that still doesn't explain how you came out with half human blood." Himeko said as she tried to understand all of what the young hanyou had just said.

"In the future my mother gets the jewel of eight souls before I'm born and has the jewel to turn her into a full human so she can live among the villagers and not have to worry about any demons, but when I'm born the villagers run me and my mother out in the forest to fend for our selves and that's when we meet up with Yasha and Kirika who are still angry at their mother for betraying their father and will have nothing to do with my mother but they help her anyway because they are unlike their father heartless." Shiro said and turned to look at Sesshomaru who was giving him a death glare.

"So what your saying is that in the future Sora becomes a full human?" Himeko asked, as she understood what he was saying now.

"Yes that's what I'm saying." Shiro said and then gave Himeko a puzzled look when she started to giggle a little.

"How in the hell do we live with a human Sora?" Himeko asked in a scared yet amused voice.

"When she uses the jewel it only changes her appearance and blood but not her personality." Shiro said.

Sora started to cry a little at what she had heard that she does to her mate Sesshomaru in the future. "I'm.. sorry.. Sesshomaru." Sora said as she sniffed back tears between words. 

"Sorry for what?" Sesshomaru asked her and kneeled down beside her when he had smelt tears coming from her.

"For what I do to you in the future." Sora said and leaned on Sesshomaru chest. 

Sesshomaru just looked down at her and smiled a small smile. "Sora don't say you're sorry you haven't done anything." Sesshomaru said and wrapped his arms around Sora trying to comfort her.

"But I will in the future." Sora said and started to cry even more.

Himeko and Shiro got up and walked away from the two so Sesshomaru and Sora could talk alone.

"I didn't mean to make her cry but you asked me so I wasn't going to lie." Shiro said and turned back to look at the younger version of his mother crying in the dog demon known as Sesshomaru's lap with him trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Shiro it's not your fault." Himeko said and kind of smiled at the boy walking beside her. Now that she really looked at him he did look a lot like Sora.

Sesshomaru was sitting against a large tree with Sora asleep in his lap. He had finally clamed her down enough to get her to go to sleep. 'Why would she fall in love with a wolf demon, she can't even stand Kouga?' Sesshomaru thought as he stroked Sora's long silver hair. Sora moved a little in Sesshomaru's lap. He just looked down at her and smiled a little. They had been through a lot together and he could still remember the first time he had laid eyes on her. She was with his idiot of a half brother Inuyasha. He thought she was beautiful even then. But now as a full youkai she was even more beautiful. 

******************************

Back at Kaede's hut everyone was wondering where Sesshomaru and Sora were. They had been gone for three hours now. 

"Hey Himeko do you know where Sora is?" Shipara asked as she walked over with Mizu in her arms.

"No the last time I seen them they were in the forest and Shiro had just told us the story that he told you guys and Sora got all upset about it and Sesshomaru was trying to clam her down." Himeko said and then turned around to see Raven walking out of the bushes his clothes torn and dirty. "Raven!" Himeko yelled and ran over to him. "What happened to you?" Himeko asked in a worried tone. 

"Oh nothing, hey Inuyasha catch!" Raven yelled and threw something at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked when Raven yelled and caught fifteen shards of the Shikon Jewel in his hand. "Thanks Raven so that's were you've been all this time, we were worried about you." Inuyasha said as he handed the shards to Kagome. 

"Raven are you all right?" Shipara asked as she ran over to him with Mizu still in her arms.

"Yea I'm fine but who is this?" Raven asked as he looked at the little fox with three tails. "She has three tails." Raven said confused and then looked up at Shipara for an explanation.

"Yea we don't know why her brother only has one but somehow she came out with three." Shipara said and smiled at Mizu.

"Well she's beautiful no matter what Shipara." Raven said and smiled at Shipara and Mizu. 

"Thank you Raven." Shipara said and walked back over to Shippou who was holding Tengu.

About that time Sesshomaru came out of the forest holding Sora in his arms still asleep.

"Sesshomaru, is she all right?" Shipara asked while handing Mizu to Shippou and running over to Sesshomaru.

"Yes she's just asleep." Sesshomaru said and looked at the half fox demon running toward him.

Himeko sat Raven down and also ran over to Sesshomaru to check on Sora. "Are you sure she looks sick?" Himeko said as she looked at her friend lying in Sesshomaru's arms asleep.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked and looked down at Sora. She did look sick. Her face was a pale white and she was having trouble breathing.

"Sora wake up." Himeko said as she shook Sora a little. Sora didn't say anything or move.

"Sesshomaru maybe we better take her and let Kaede look at her." Shipara said and looked up at Sesshomaru with worried eyes.

"All right." Sesshomaru said and started for Kaede's hut with Sora pulled close to him.

*************************************************************************************************

Please read and review and tell me what you think. I thought that I hadn't brought Raven into any of my chapters in a while so I thought I would add him into this chapter. 


	14. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 14

**__**

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 14

Sora's sick and Rin returns

It was a cold and windy night at Kaede's hut where Sora, Sesshomaru, Yasha and Kirika had slept the night because Sora was ill with some kind of sickness that Kaede couldn't find. Sesshomaru wouldn't let Kaede put her on the floor in a bed so he had put her in his lap and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm from the cold winds that blew outside. 

'You had better not die on me Sora, I. I need you and so do Yasha and Kirika' Sesshomaru thought as he looked at her asleep in his lap. She shivered now and then from the cold wind that blew through a small crack in the wall. Sesshomaru frowned at her when he saw her shiver and pulled her up close to his chest. "Sora are you awake?" Sesshomaru asked to see if she might have woken up. She had been asleep ever since they had talked to Shiro.

"Sess. Sesshomaru is that you?" Sora asked when she felt a warm yet firm object touch her cheek. 

"Yes Sora it's me, how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked in a little bit of a worried tone. 

"Everything is blurry and I have a headache. What happened to me Sesshomaru?" Sora asked as she rubbed her head to try and ease the pain of her headache but it didn't work it only made it hurt worse. 

"We don't know. The old woman couldn't find anything wrong with you and she wanted to put you in a bed but I wouldn't let her. So I put you in my lap and wrapped my tail around you to keep you warm." Sesshomaru said and brushed a piece of Sora's hair out of her face. 

Sora looked at him and smiled. "Sesshomaru why are you so protective of me? You know I can take care of my self, I'm not a little child." Sora said and tried to get up but fell back down on Sesshomaru lap. She was very weak for some strange reason and she couldn't keep her balance.

"Don't try to get up you need your rest, you can't even stand up." Sesshomaru said and pulled her back close to him again and hugged her as close to him as he could get her. "Warm enough?" Sesshomaru asked as he laid his head on Sora's shoulder.

"Yes thank you Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru?" Sora asked.

"Yes what is it?" Sesshomaru asked when he noticed the worried tone she had used.

"Didn't Shiro say he was my pup from the further?" Sora asked and turned a little to look at Sesshomaru's face.

"Yes he did. Why are you asking?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused tone. About that time Karashii came walking into the hut with Kirika in her arms and Yasha behind her. Sesshomaru just looked at his son and then at the young quarter human he had just walked in with. "And if I may ask what were you two doing out in this could weather with Kirika?" Sesshomaru asked and smirked at the two older quarter humans. 

"We were. Uh." Yasha said as she tried to come up with an excuse for why him and Karashii had been outside. 

"We just went for a walk Mr. Sesshomaru." Karashii said and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Don't call me Mr. Sesshomaru I'm not that old yet." Sesshomaru said and turned his attention back to Sora who was looking at the three kids. 

"Mom you're awake." Yasha said and ran over to his mother's side.

"Yes Yasha I'm awake, what were you and Karashii doing outside by yourselves?" Sora asked and smirked at her son who looked like a tomato now. 

"We were just going for a walk that's all." Yasha said and smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

"Just a walk huh?" Sora asked and smiled at her son weakly. 

Yasha looked at his mother and smiled back. Through his entire child hood she was the only one there for him. I mean Sesshomaru was there but he was never really there for him. Every time he needed someone to talk to his mother was always there for him. 

They all went back to the castle and Sesshomaru had to carry Sora because she was too weak to walk. Sora slept the entire way back in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru just watched her sleep and smiled a small smile at his mate asleep in his arms and then he turned his attention to his son in front of him who was jumping from tree to tree with his little sister Kirika in his arms because she wasn't very strong yet.

"Yasha you go on ahead I'll be there in a minute!" Sesshomaru yelled at Yasha who just turned and looked at his father and nodded.

Sesshomaru landed near a stream and laid Sora down near a tree and then walked over to the stream and pulled out a small towel and soaked it in the water from the stream and then he turned and walked over to Sora and pulled her up into his lap and cleaned her face with the wet towel. Sora moaned a little and opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her with love in his eyes. Sora's appearance had changed she now had her tiny white dog ears back on top of her head and the marks on her face were gone along with her long white tail. She was now a hanyou again.

"Sesshomaru where are we?" Sora asked as she raised up in his lap and looked around their surroundings.

"We're back in the western lands." Sesshomaru said as he watched his mate get up and stretch her muscles.

Sora stretched and then she walked over to the stream and looked at her self in the water and she noticed she had her ears back. "My ears they're back!" Sora yelled in surprise and happiness.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused and then got up and walked over to her and looked down at her still with her hands on her little doggy ears. Sesshomaru took her hands in his and pulled them away from her ears and she looked at him and smiled. But Sesshomaru looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Sora your scent has changed." Sesshomaru said and looked down at Sora who now had changed her appearance from happy to worried.

"What do you mean my scent has changed?" Sora asked and started to sniff the air a little.

"Your scent has been mixed with another ones." Sesshomaru said and then started to smile a little when he knew what was wrong with her now.

"What do you mean I don't understand and why are you looking at me like that?" Sora asked in a scared and worried tone.

"Sora you're going to have another pup." Sesshomaru said bluntly and watched Sora jump a little in surprise.

"What are you sure?" Sora asked and put her hand on her stomach and the looked down at it.

"Yes I positive." Sesshomaru said and pulled her close and hugged her.

******

Meanwhile back at the village Inuyasha and Kagome were also getting some good news.

"Kagome your scent it's changed." Inuyasha said and sniffed her.

"Inuyasha what do you mean my scent has changed?" Kagome asked and then Kouga came over and sniffed her as well.

"Yes her scent has changed." Kouga said and then Himeko hit him over the back of the head and he fell to the ground.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Kouga and blinked a few times and then started to talk again.

"She smells like those pregnant village women." Himeko stated as she sniffed the air that was around her.

"WHAT! PREGNANT!" Kagome yelled and all the hanyou's and youkai's jumped back at her loud tone of voice.

"Kagome don't scream that loud." Himeko said as she rubbed her ears.

"What's going on I heard someone scream?" Shipara asked as she walked out of the forest with Shippou, Mizu and Tengu with her.

"Kagome's pregnant." Himeko said bluntly like it was no big deal.

"Ah she's finally going to have a pup with Inuyasha." Shipara said in an excited tone as she ran over to Kagome and took her hands in hers. "It's about time." Shipara said and smiled at Kagome who was totally stooped at this point.

Everyone stopped talking and turned when they heard someone walk out from the bushes. It was Rin but she was a lot older and there was a tall young man and a young little girl standing beside her.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Was all Rin asked and then looked over at the two fox kits.

"Sesshomaru went home with his mate and pups." Himeko said when she noticed who they older girl was.

"Rin is that you?" Kagome asked in total shock at the girl's appearance.

"Yes Kagome it is I. Lord Sesshomaru has pups?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Oh that's right you left before Sesshomaru and Sora had Yasha." Himeko said as she had just remembered that Rin had left and went to a near by village when she had found out her master's true feelings for Sora.

"Yasha is the name of Lord Sesshomaru and Sora's son?" Rin asked and then she turned to look at the forest where a group of demons had just walked out.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked in total shock at which he saw.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked and ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. But then her attention turned to a young three-quarter demon that was walking up beside his father. "Lord Sesshomaru who is he? He looks just like you." Rin said and let go of Sesshomaru and pointed at they young boy who looked just like Sesshomaru but with out the moon on his forehead and blue eyes.

"That is my son Yasha and the little girl is my daughter Kirika." Sesshomaru said and turned to look at his son and daughter. And then Sora walked up beside Sesshomaru and looked at Rin and smiled.

"Hello Rin how have you been?" Sora asked and smiled at Rin brightly.

Rin didn't answer she just turned away from Sora and walked back over to her husband and daughter. "Lord Sesshomaru I would like you to meet my husband Mikota and my daughter Azea." Rin said and smiled at her husband and daughter who seemed like they we're sacred to death of all the demons and half demons. "Mikota. Azea don't worry they won't hurt you I promise." Rin said and turned back to look at the group of demons.

"So you are the one my Rin has chosen." Sesshomaru said and walked over to Mikota and looked at him very closely. 

"Lord Sesshomaru please your scaring him." Rin said and put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder which turned his attention to the little girl hiding behind her leg, "Azea, Lord Sesshomaru want hurt you I promise." Rin said and smiled at her little daughter warmly.

"Are you sure mommy he's scary?" Azea asked as she walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him. "Why do you have such a long tail?" Azea asked and grabbed Sesshomaru's tail and squeezed it.

"Rin get her off of my tail now!" Sesshomaru said in a very annoyed voice.

Rin just smiled at Sesshomaru and grabbed her daughter up in her arms and then noticed that a little girl with silver-ish white dog ears and amber eyes. 

"Hello there you must be Kirika Lord Sesshomaru's daughter." Rin said as she leaned down to Kirika's level.

"Yep that's my name." Kirika said and smiled as she held to her father's leg.

Rin smiled at the little girl's answer and then turned to look at a young girl with dark black hair and blue eyes walking up beside Yasha. It was Karashii.

"Lord Sesshomaru who is she?" Rin asked and nodded at Karashii.

"She is my daughter." Was all Himeko said answering Rin's question.


	15. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 15

**__**

Three New Half Breeds 

Chapter 15

The return of the evil dog demoness

"So Kouga has a daughter?" Rin asked a little confused at what Himeko had just said. "But I thought you loved Kagome, Kouga?" Rin asked and pointed over at Kagome who was standing next to Inuyasha.

"No he doesn't love Kagome he's my mate and yes that's our daughter and her name is Karashii and I'm going to have another pup." Himeko said and then she put her hand over her mouth at what she had just said.

"What?" Kouga and almost everyone else asked and moved closer to Himeko. 

"Uh." Himeko said and poked her fingers together.

"Are you pregnant?" Sora asked her best friend with a slight grin on her face.

"Uh, I didn't say I was." Himeko said and kept poking her fingers together so she wouldn't have to look at all of her friends and her mate and her daughter.

"Mother are you pregnant?" Karashii asked and moved up beside her mother and grabbed her hands to make her stop poking her fingers together. "Please stop that it's very annoying?" Karashii begged.

Inuyasha walked over to Himeko and sniffed the air around her and then turned and looked at Sora who had done the same thing. "Did you smell what I smelt?" Inuyasha asked Sora and she nodded yes.

"Himeko you are pregnant." Sora said and smiled at her friend's reaction to her words.

"I never said I wasn't!" Himeko yelled at Sora. "Besides so is Kagome." Himeko said and pointed over at Kagome when she said her name.

"Since when did this conversation turn toward her?" Sora asked in a little bit of a pissed off tone.

"Sora calm down." Sesshomaru said and put his hand on his mate's shoulder.

Sora just made a pout face and walked over to a tree and jumped up into it and sat down on one of the limbs and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Himeko said and kind of smiled at him sweetly.

"What I wasn't helping you I just didn't want her to hurt our own pup that's she's carrying." Sesshomaru said and turned and walked away from a mad Himeko.

"Hey wait a minute you mean she's also pregnant?" Kagome asked in a confused tone and looked up at Sora sitting in the tree. "Hey wait she's not a full demon anymore she's back to being a half demon again." Kagome just noticed.

"And you just noticed that?" Himeko asked.

"Well yes I really never pay much attention to tell if my friends have doggy ears or tails." Kagome said and then she jumped back when Sora jumped in front of her and looked her straight in the face.

"What did you say about me Kagome?" Sora asked Kagome with a pissed off look on her face. But what Kagome didn't know was that she wasn't pissed at her she was looking behind Kagome at the demon that was watching them from the forest. And then a sword came flying for Kagome and Sora pushed her out of the way of the sword and the sword grazed her in the side of the arm. "Get out here damnit and face me!" Sora yelled at the forest and then she almost fell backwards in shock when she seen her older half sister Senta step out from the forest with Yukia, Kita and Kojo standing beside her. "Sister?" Sora asked in surprise at what she saw. "But how can you still be alive? I killed you with my sword." Sora asked in an astonished state.

"My dear little sister, you shouldn't think you could have gotten ride of me that easily. You may have gotten ride of my son but he was to willing to give in to death. Just like his father, isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Senta asked and smiled devilishly at Sesshomaru.

"I may have been the father to that pup but he will never match up to my son by Sora." Sesshomaru said in a proud voice and turned around to look at Yasha and Kirika.

"Father you actually think I'm strong?" Yasha asked in a confused tone.

"Of course I do my son, the only reason I act the way I do is to make you understand that not ever person in this world will always be there to help you out. A lot of the time they are just there to trick you and send you to your death bed." Sesshomaru explained to his first pup.

"Ah so this is your son by my worthless half sister." Senta said and looked Yasha up and down. "At least he took more from the father than he did the mother." Senta said and smiled at Yasha sweetly. Senta started to walk over to Yasha but stopped when Sora stepped in front of him.

"Don't even think about getting within ten feet of my son or my daughter." Sora said and showed her fangs and cracked her knuckles flexing her claws.

"Ah are you trying to protect your little family?" Senta asked and started to laugh a little at her half sisters determination to protect her family. "Shouldn't your mate be the one to protect you and his pups instead of the you?" Senta asked and looked over at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at Senta and then he walked up beside Sora and she turned and looked at him she had never seen him act this way before. She was almost a little scared of him.

"Sora get back there with our pups and watch them I'll take care of her you just watch them." Sesshomaru said with out even turning and looking at Sora.

Sora just nodded and turned and walked back to Yasha and Kirika.

"Besides I'd never forgive myself if you lost our third pup." Sesshomaru said with his back facing Sora. 

She just smiled and took Kirika up into her arms and smiled at her mate defending his family for the first time. They had always fought together to protect their pups but now Sesshomaru wanted to protect his family alone for some strange reason.

"Mother what has gotten into father. You both usually protect this family?" Yasha asked a little confused at his father's actions.

"Senta why are you back my mates sword should have killed you what happened?" Sesshomaru asked and glared at Senta and then looked back at Sora who looked like she was about to attack him. "What's wrong Sora?" Sesshomaru asked with a confused look on his face.

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR DAMN MATE I HAVE A DAMN NAME YOU KNOW!" Sora yelled at Sesshomaru making him back away a little.

"Damn moms pissed." Yasha said as he covered his ears so he could minimize the blast of sound coming from his mother's mouth.

"Mommy's mad let's get out of here." Kirika said and jumped out of her mother's arms and ran over to her older brother.

"I'm agreeing with her." Yasha said and grabbed his little sister up in his arms and walked over beside Himeko and Kouga.

"So you finally decided to run huh?" Himeko asked without looking over at the two standing beside her.

"Hell yea." Was all Yasha said and Kirika nodded which meant yea for her as well.

"Sesshomaru why do you put up with her? Why don't you just let me kill her and those sad excuse for dog demon pups and I'll become your mate." Senta said and smiled devilishly at Sesshomaru.

"Don't even think your going to get close enough to my mate or I mean Sora to kill her or our pups." Sesshomaru said and cracked his knuckles and they turned a light shade of green and poison started to drip from them.

"Sesshomaru no don't fight her alone lets fight together." Sora said and started to walk up to Sesshomaru's side but was shot a glare by Sesshomaru that she knew not to question any more. Sora bowed her head down and walked over to her son and daughter.

"Mom are you all right?" Yasha asked and looked at his mother worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine." Sora said and looked over at Yasha and smiled at him sweetly.

"Sora are you sure Sesshomaru's all right?" Himeko asked and turned to look at her friend.

"Sesshomaru just wants to protect his family." Kouga stated as he watched Sesshomaru and Senta.

Himeko and Sora just turned to look at Kouga a little confused.

"What do you mean Kouga?" Sora and Himeko asked.

"Well since you two are female hanyous you don't understand what we demons feel like when our families are in danger. The only thing we think about is protecting our mate and pups no matter what the cost." Kouga explained and turned and looked at Himeko and Karashii and smiled.

Sora smiled at him and then she turned gaze back to Sesshomaru and Senta.

"I under stand now." Sora said and smiled at her mate who was ready to protect her and their pups with his life.

"Sesshomaru come on I could have better pups with you than those pieces of shit back there." Senta said and pointed at Yasha and Kirika.

"I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Sesshomaru yelled as he charged for Senta with his poison claws but was stopped by Yukia and Kita. "What the?" Sesshomaru asked confused and then the two girls where pulled away from him and threw against a tree. 

"Hey if your not going to let me fight her I figured I have to have a little fun." Sora said and winked at Sesshomaru as she ready her self to fight Yukia.

"Yea Sesshomaru after all we are your friends and what are friends if they aren't willing to risk their lives for you." Himeko said, as she didn't take her eyes off Kita.

Sesshomaru just glanced at Sora and then Himeko. He had never seen any half demons like them before they were willing to risk their lives whenever it meant that they could help. And they weren't scared to do it either.

At that moment the entire battlefield seemed to freeze when a dog demon walked out of the forest behind Senta and walked up beside her. Every one just looked at him in total shock and utter disbelief. The demon turned and looked at Sora and smiled lightly. 

"You've grown up to be a beautiful hanyou my daughter." The demon said and everyone just almost let his or her jaws drop to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Sora asked the demon that looked just like his half sister but only a lot taller.

"Oh forgive me but my name is Inu Tenski Lord of the Southern Lands." He said and smiled at his daughter sweetly which scared the hell out of her.

"You're not my father. My father is dead he died along time ago and even if you were you don't even know my name and I wonder why that could be. Huh let me think maybe because you dumped me like I was just a worthless piece of shit in a village where I was raised by humans and never really knew my mother or father and I really don't care because the people who raised me were great parents. They took me in even though I was half demon and raised me and that's where I also meet my two best friends Himeko who is also a hanyou and Shipara who is a hanyou as well. So I really don't give a fuck if you say you are my father and if you say you are the god of the earth. You're going to die!" Sora yelled and charged for Inu Tenski with the Death Sword.

"Ah I see you got the sword I left you and you have mastered it or other wise it wouldn't let you weld it." Inu Tenski said as he just stood waiting for his youngest daughter's attack.

Sora got right to his face with the sword and stopped and looked up at him. She did have some recollection of him in her memory but she was having trouble remembering. And then it just hit her and she started to cry a little which is something she rarely ever does and she dropped the Death Sword to the ground and hugged Inu Tenski who just embraced his daughters hug with one of his own.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you my sweet daughter but now I'm here and I will never leave you again." Inu Tenski said as he hugged his daughter back while everyone looked on in total shock.

"Ok now I'm confused." Himeko said as she turned away from the demon she was fighting and watching the two hugging. 

****

Note: Sorry for such a delay on the chapter but I was having a little trouble on finding something to write but don't worry I should have the next couple of chapters up with in a couple of days. Again thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. 


	16. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 16

**__**

Three New Half Breeds 

Chapter 16

Daddy's Little Girl

After Sora had been reunited with her long lost father her older half sister Senta had tried to kill her again because of her father caring more for Sora. 

"Damn you father how in the hell could you care for a half breed like her when you always told me that you should have killed her instead of giving her to the humans to raise?" Senta asked in father in a highly pissed off tone.

"Well daughter the only reason I did give her to the humans is because I knew you and your mother would try to kill her if she stayed at the castle with me but if I could have I would have kept her at the castle with me." Inu Tenski said and turned to look at Sora and smiled.

Sora had never really knew what her real father was like and now that she knew that he had really cared for humans and didn't abandoned her just because she was a half breed made her feel better about her entire life.

"Now Senta leave please I do not want to be forced to kill my eldest daughter to protect the youngest." Inu Tenski said and put his hand on his sword handle. "But if you try and kill Sora I will be forced to do just that." He said and stood in front of his daughter.

"Yukia, Kojo, Kita come!" Senta yelled and the three returned to her side and looked at the one's they had just been fighting.

And then Senta just shot her younger half sister and death glare and disappeared into the forest along with Yukia, Kojo and Kita.

"Man I'm glad that's over with." Shipara said to break the silence.

"It's not over with yet." Sora said as she walked over to Yasha and took Kirika back and Kirika hugged her mother tightly.

"Mommy who is that man?" Kirika asked as she pointed over at Inu Tenski.

Sora just smiled and walked over to her father and looked at him. "Father this is my daughter Kirika." Sora said as she smiled at her daughter and then turned to look at her father.

"She's beautiful just like her mother. Who's the father?" Inu Tenski asked

"I am." Sesshomaru said as she walked up behind Sora with Yasha by his side.

"Oh yes and father this is my son Yasha." Sora said and turned to look at Yasha and smile.

"Well he looks just like his father doesn't he." Inu Tenski said as he looked at Yasha and then Sesshomaru.

"Yes and that's what makes him so handsome." Sora said and smiled. 

"Daughter may I talk to you?" Inu Tenski asked Sora, as he didn't take his gaze off of Sesshomaru.

"Sure here Yasha take Kirika." Sora said and handed Kirika to Yasha and then she ran off into the forest along with her father.

"Ok guys don't you find this just a little strange that after all of these years her father comes back when ever one thought he was dead?" Himeko asked confused at her best friend's father returning.

"Father do you think he really is her father?" Yasha asked Sesshomaru as everyone turned to him for an answer.

Sesshomaru just stood and stared at the place where Inu Tenski and Sora had went into the forest alone and then he turned to look over at his son. "I believe he is her father. See I knew her father and the person who you just saw has the same scent and attitude as her father. But if he is her father them my pups are in danger." Sesshomaru said and balled his fists up and little at the thought of Inu Tenski killing his pups.

"What do you mean daddy?" Kirika asked because she was trying to understand all of this also and she was only about ten years old.

Sesshomaru turned to look at his daughter and smiled. "Kirika don't worry no one will hurt you as long as I'm alive and that goes for you as well my son." Sesshomaru said and turned his gaze away from Kirika and looked at Yasha.

:: Meanwhile in the forest::

Inu Tenski and Sora had just stopped at a stream and Sora turned to her father. 

"Father what was it you needed to talk to me about?" Sora asked as she looked at her father closely. 

He had long silver hair just like hers except is was a lot longer and he had dark amber eyes and he was wearing some kind of silk for a kimono. His huge fluffy tail lay over his left shoulder and it was almost as white as snow.

"Daughter is Sesshomaru your mate?" Inu Tenski asked Sora as she kept his gaze away from her and at the water.

"Of course he is I thought you would have figured that out when he said he was the father to my pups." Sora said and looked at her father a little confused.

"Do you know that you were supposed to be mated with Inuyasha and not Sesshomaru? We had paired you like that because you and Inuyasha were both hanyous and Sesshomaru and Senta were both youkai's." Inu Tenski said and turned to look at his daughter who was looking at him like he was a total idiot.

"Father I may be your daughter but I am not the princess of the southern lands and I have no wish to be. I'm happy with my life right now. I have a wonderful and loving mate and two soon to be three great pups who are strong and caring. So as you can see I'm happy with my life and if that's what you wanted to talk to me about then now you know." Sora said and looked at her father waiting his answer.

Inu Tenski just looked at his daughter for a minute and then he started to laugh a little. "You're just like your mother." He said and smiled at her reaction to his words.

"What do you mean I'm just like my mother?" Sora asked.

"When I came to her to tell her that I was going to leave you in a near by village to be raised by all humans she put up a fight and I was forced to kill her and that broke my heart because I really did love her or other wise I wouldn't' have had a pup with her." Inu Tenski said and looked up at the top of the trees.

"So you really did love my mother?" Sora asked and walked closer to her father.

"Of course I did. I only told everyone I didn't because if they thought I felt pity for a human I would have been thought weak. And being a Lord of the southern lands and being thought to be weak wouldn't have been such a great thing." Inu Tenski said and turned to look at his daughter and opened his arms up wanting to hug her.

Sora just walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around in a tight hug.

__

I'm so sorry my daughter but your pups must die. It's not because of you but it's because of Sesshomaru. Inu Tenski thought as he hugged his daughter back.

****

Note: Hey I got chapter 16 done finally. You all should thank fifi88 because she is the one who got me back into writing on this story with her little demanding review~_^. Well thanks for all the reviews and please R/R this chapter. ^_^


	17. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 17

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 17 

Fight to protect Yasha & Kirika

The morning was warm and Sora could feel the sun beating on her through the trees and she had just remembered where she was. She had been talking to her father and fallen asleep in a tree with him. 

"Oh shit Sesshomaru is probably worried sick!" Sora yelled as she jumped down from the tree she was in and headed for the castle. When she reached the gate of the castle she could see Yasha being chased by Kirika.

"Hey look moms home!" Yasha yelled when he smelt his mothers scent in the air.

"Mommy!" Kirika yelled and jumped into her mother's arms before she even noticed it. 

"Hello Yasha and hello Kirika do you know where you father is?" Sora asked as she looked around for him but didn't see him anywhere. He was usually with the pups when she wasn't but this time he wasn't. _I wonder where he could be; he never leaves Yasha and Kirika alone for very long even if it doesn't look like he watching them he usually is. _Sora thought as she checked the tree tops around the castle for him but she could smell or hear him anywhere. 

"I haven't see father all morning mom I really don't know where he went but I do know he was acting strange when we came home yesterday." Yasha said and looked at his mother with a worried look on his face. 

"What do mean strange?" Sora asked her son in a confused tone.

"Well he told me to make sure and keep an eye on Kirika and to not let her out of my site for even a minute. He acted like we were in danger or something. I wonder what could be wrong with him?" Yasha asked his mother in concern.

"I don't know Yasha but you do as your father said and keep an eye on your little sister and I'm going into the forest and see if I can find your father so I can ask him what all of this is about." Sora said and smiled at her two pups and then she turned and ran for the forest.

"Where mommy going?" Kirika asked in an innocent tone as she watched her mother leave the castle.

"She's going to find father come on lets go inside for now." Yasha said and picked his little sister up and smiled at her and then started for the door to the castle.

"So she left them alone well that's not smart." A voice said from the shadows around the castle.

Yasha stopped and turned and looked at the forest edge around the castle. He felt like they were being watched and he could smell a strange scent in the air it almost smelt about his grandfather. _It's probably nothing_. Yasha thought and continued to walk to the door but was stopped by a sharp pain in his shoulder and he dropped Kirika in pain. "What the hell?" He asked as he turned to meet the gaze of his grandfather, Inu Tenski.

"Hello grandson, I'm sorry but I have to kill you because the western lands and the southern lands shouldn't have ever been together. If you want to hate someone hate your mother and father for conceiving you." Inu Tenski said and then he charged for Yasha again but felt a slight pain on his cheek and took his hand up to touch it and pulled it back and seen blood. And then he looked over at a young little girl who looked almost identical to his own daughter. "Well hello there granddaughter, you shouldn't hit your superior's do you know that?" Inu Tenski asked Kirika.

"I didn't hit you I clawed your ugly face." Kirika stated and Yasha and Inu Tenski just blinked a few times at how cocky she was.

"I think she got more of father's attitude I just got his looks." Yasha said and smiled at his little sister that looked just like his mother but she sure didn't act like her. 

Inu Tenski started to laugh a little and Kirika and Yasha just shot their gazes at him. 

"What's so damn funny?" Yasha asked in an annoyed tone. 

"Oh nothing just that your going to die!" Inu Tenski yelled and charged for Yasha. 

__

Oh great this is it I'm going to die by an old man like him this really sucks. Yasha thought as he prepared his claws to slice him but instead he just heard a loud roar like an opened one eye to see him flying back into a tree. Yasha opened both his eyes and looked to see who had protected him and saw his mother standing with her sword which was confusing because it was transformed into a fang like Inuyasha's. 

"Mommy!" Kirika yelled and started to run over to her mother but stopped when she noticed the look on her face. 

"Go to your brother and help him and I'll take care of this damn bastard." Sora said and kept her eyes on her father. 

"So you've discovered the true power of the Death Sword." Inu Tenski said and smiled when he noticed the sword change. "What are you going to do kill me with the sword I made for you?" He asked and smirked as her sword started to drop to the ground.

"Do you actually think that a sword like this could come from a fang of yours?" Sora asked and started to laugh a little.

"What do you mean you worthless whelp?" Inu Tenski asked as he looked at her confused.

"Ha your just trying to make me mad but that's not going to happy gramps so why don't you just leave my home an never show your dirty dog face around it again." Sora said and laid her sword on her shoulder.

__

Damn does she know that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father created the sword for her because I refused to let them cut my fangs off? Inu Tenski thought as he looked at his daughter closely. _She doesn't even look like me she looks more like her mother._ He thought.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to turn tail and run?" Sora asked and then she noticed someone walk up beside her. "It's about time you got here." Sora said and smirked at Sesshomaru. And then someone else walked up beside her on the other side and she turned to see Himeko and Shipara smiling at her. "What in the hell is this a party or something!" Sora yelled in frustration. 

"Sora calm down we just came by incase you needed any help so chill please, and please don't go human on us because it is close to that time you know." Himeko said and smiled at her friend's reaction to her words.

"Ha ha very funny wolf breath." Sora said and turned back to her father.

"Hey don't call me that! You wouldn't want to be called mutt face now would you?" Himeko asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked when she noticed the death glare she was getting from Sora.

"Sora, Himeko would you two stop arguing you in the middle of a battle here!" Shipara yelled at them, which scared Himeko and Sora to death because they had never seen Shipara so angry.

"Ok ok clam down Shipara." Sora said and turned her attention back to her father.

"Time to finish this!" Sora yelled and charged for her father with her Death Sword.

"NO!" He screamed as the sword cut through him and he just decent grated into vapors. 

It seemed to be as quiet as it could possibly be for what seemed like hours until Sesshomaru walked over to Sora and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." Sesshomaru said and helped her up and she noticed that her sword had untransformed and she sheathed it. 

"All right." Was all she said and leaned against Sesshomaru as she walked. 

****

Well here you go I finally thought of a way to put this chapter into words. I had thought it up a while ago I just could putting into words which I hate it when that happens. Well I hope you like it^_^ Please R/R and tell me if you like it


	18. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 18

Three New Half Breeds 

Chapter 18

Raven's True Parents

Sora had taken a bath and then she had laid down and dosed off to sleep. Sesshomaru stood at her doorway watching her sleep and then he heard someone walking down the hall toward him and looked to see Yasha.

"How is she father?" Yasha asked as he walked up to his father while arguing with the bandages Himeko and Shipara had put on his shoulder.

"She's fine." Sesshomaru said and turned to look at his son who was fighting with a piece of bandage. "Is it really bothering you that much?" Sesshomaru asked and looked at his son confused.

"Yes!" Yasha almost yelled out but not loud enough to bother his mothers sleep.

"Well why don't you just take it off?" Sesshomaru asked and kind of smiled at him.

"Because, have you ever seen Himeko mad now that's something to run from." Yasha said and looked at his father with a little scared look on his face. 

"Don't tell me that the dog demon prince of the western lands like you is scared of a wolf hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked and laughed a little at the reaction he got from Yasha and then he turned his attention back to Sora who was sitting up in her bed and looking over at the father and son talking. 

"Hello boys." Sora said and smiled at them sweetly. 

"Mom you're awake." Yasha said and ran over to his mother and hugged her. 

"Oh ha yea I'm fine. Are you all right Yasha?" Sora asked and pushed away from her son to look at his wounds. 

"Yea I'm fine Himeko and Shipara fixed my wounds." Yasha said and sat down on the bed next to his mother. 

She just smiled at her son then turned her attention Sesshomaru who was looking at her like he wanted to talk to her alone. "Yasha could you leave us alone so we can talk?" Sora asked and turned to look at Yasha.

"Sure no problem." Yasha said and got up quietly and walked out the door.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" Sora asked and looked at Sesshomaru a little confused. 

"I could have lost you to that bastard." Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper.

"What." Sora started to say but before she could get the rest out Sesshomaru had kissed her and she just looked at him for a minute and then she just closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Sesshomaru pulled away and looked down at Sora who was looking up at him with confusion in her eyes. " I could have lost both of you to that bastard. You and our unborn pup and I couldn't have lived with that you should have waited before you just ran into battle with out me there." Sesshomaru said and pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. 

"Sesshomaru." Sora said as she hugged him back. "I didn't want to lose Yasha and Kirika they mean so much to me." Sora said and started to cry, which Sesshomaru couldn't stand when she did. 

"Sora please don't cry you know I hate it when you do." Sesshomaru said and laid his chin on her head. 

She just nodded and then pulled away and looked out the window. "I never really knew my father and once I really got to know him I knew I was more like my mother than him because he even told me that I was. But he said he loved my mother but I highly doubt he did." Sora said and kept her gaze out the window until Sesshomaru took her chin in his hand and moved her face over to where she was looking him straight in the eyes. 

"I know I can't change the past but I hope I can make your future happy even though we know that you have a pup which isn't by me in the future I still love you no matter what Sora." Sesshomaru said and looked deep into Sora's eyes. They were a sparkling light blue and seemed to shine in the light. 

"Sesshomaru." Sora said and started to lean forward and kiss Sesshomaru but stopped when some jumped in between them and looked down to see Kirika smiling up at them. "Hello Kirika." Sora said and smiled at her and then looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled sweetly. "Sorry Sesshomaru but I have to put Kirika before you." Sora said and smiled at him and started to giggle a little. 

"Sorry daddy but mommies mine now." Kirika said and jumped into her mother's lap and smiled at her father. 

Sora just started to laugh a little at his expression to his little daughter ruining the moment. "Sesshomaru I'll talk to you again tonight." Sora said and winked at him as she got up off the bed with Kirika in her arms and walked out the door leaving a confused yet happy Sesshomaru.

Sora walked down the hallway holding her daughter in her arms and then she saw someone chasing Yasha down the hallway toward her. It was Himeko and Shipara. Yasha had torn his bandages off just like Himeko and Shipara had told him not to.

"MOM HELP!" Yasha yelled and jumped behind his mother and looked over her shoulder at Himeko and Shipara. "Please." Yasha said again as Sora looked down at her son clinging to her shoulder like he was scared to death. 

"Himeko, Shipara what did he do this time?" Sora asked and looked over at Himeko and Shipara who were giving her son a death glare. 

"He torn the bandages we put on his shoulder off." Himeko said and pointed at the bandages she was holding in her hand. 

"Yasha get over here you little chicken!" Shipara yelled at Yasha who had ducked behind Sora for protection from the two crazy hanyou's who were chasing him. 

"Not in this lifetime." Yasha said from behind his mother.

"Yasha's a chicken; Yasha's a chicken." Kirika said as she started to laugh at her big brother. 

"Hey shut up you little twit!" Yasha yelled at Kirika who just stuck her tongue out at him and started to giggle a little. 

"Kirika leave your brother alone and Yasha leave your sister alone and get over their so Himeko and Shipara can bandage you wound up again." Sora said and pointed at her two friends standing in front of her waiting on Yasha. 

"No." Yasha said bluntly and turned away from all the girls standing in front of him. 

"Fine we'll do it the hard way." Sora said and grabbed Yasha by the ear and drug him over to her two friends and sat him down on the ground and he looked up at her with a death glare. "You chose the hard way not me." Sora said and turned and started for the garden. Kirika had decided to stay and watch the show with Himeko, Shipara and Yasha so Sora went to the garden by herself. 

She walked out into the garden and looked around at the flowers and the trees and then she walked over to a small stream that ran through the garden and looked at her reflection in it and then she saw Sesshomaru's reflection behind her. 

"Hello." Was all Sora said and kept her gaze on the water in front of her until Sesshomaru turned her around to face him. "Ok do you want more than hello?" Sora asked and smiled at him devilishly. 

Sesshomaru just looked down at her and smiled.

"Ok I guess you do." Sora said and leaned up and kissed him lightly at first on the lips but then he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and Sora wrapped her arms around his neck. 

:: Meanwhile back in side the castle:: 

"YASHA!" Karashii yelled and pounced on him and he fell to the ground. 

"Oh hi Karashii how have you been?" Yasha asked as he tried not to get mad at her because she was totally in love with him but he really just liked her as another little sister. But he wasn't mean enough to break her heart just by telling her that. 

"I'm great now that your here Yasha." Karashii said and hugged Yasha. 

Yasha just sighed and looked over at Himeko and Kouga for help. (Could you get your daughter off of me?) Yasha mouthed to Himeko and Kouga. 

"Why?" Himeko and Kouga asked in unison. 

"Damn you." Was all Yasha said and then he felt someone grab his kimono leg and looked down to see Mizu Shippou and Shipara's daughter who also had a crush on him. "Why me?" Yasha asked himself and everyone started to laugh.

"Where's Sesshomaru and Sora?" Kagome asked as she walked in with Inuyasha.

"I think mom went to the garden why?" Kirika asked and looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha and then she ran over to Inuyasha and jumped on his shoulder and grabbed a hold of one of his little silver doggy ears. "Hey Inu how's it going?" Kirika asked and smiled at him.

"Kagome get her away from me please." Inuyasha begged, as he looked at the little quarter human on his shoulder. 

"Kirika maybe you should leave Inuyasha alone right now." Kagome said and smiled sweetly at the little girl.

"Ok." Kirika said and jumped down from his shoulder and ran over to Shiro and Raven who had just walked into the room. "Shiro!" Kirika yelled and jumped into his arms before he even had a chance to protest. 

"Oh hi Kirika how's it going?" Shiro asked and smiled at his little half sister in his arms. 

"Looks like you have an admirer Shiro." Raven said and smiled at Shiro's face when he said that. 

"Would you just shut your trap mutt?" Shiro said and glared at Raven.

"I'm not a mutt, you're the one who's part wolf, dog and human not me!" Raven yelled out before he thought. _Well actually I am but I'm not going to say that out loud or I'll never be born._ Raven thought and looked over at Himeko and Inuyasha. 

"Oh you're not?" Shiro asked with a look on his face that sent a shiver up Raven's spine. "You know I did come from the future Raven and yes you were there and so were your parents Him..." Shiro started to say but Raven attacked him before he could finish the sentence. 

Kirika jumped out of Shiro's arms and stood and watched the little show in front of her.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THEIR NAMES OR I'LL NEVER BE BORN!" Raven yelled at Shiro while showing him his fangs and his claws. 

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ATTACK ME DAMNIT!" Shiro yelled back at Raven. 

"Uh why are you guys yelling at each other?" Sora asked as her and Sesshomaru walked into the room because they had heard yelling. 

"NOTHING!" They both yelled and turned their backs to each other. 

"Ok." Sora said and turned to the group away from Raven and Shiro.

"Hey Himeko do you want to know something about your future?" Shiro asked and turned to look at Himeko. 

"What do you mean my future?" Himeko asked in a little annoyed tone and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well you know that your pregnant with a second pup right?" Shiro asked as he held Raven to the ground with his foot. 

"Of course I do." Himeko said with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"Well you have three pups but ones not all wolf he has something else mixed in him." Shiro said and smirked at Raven giving him a death glare. 

"Would you just get to the point already!" Himeko yelled at Shiro. 

"Raven is your and Inuyasha's son from the future." Shiro said and let go of Raven.

"What!" Everyone yelled and turned to look at Himeko and Inuyasha.

"I already knew but I didn't tell you because Raven was afraid if we told you he wouldn't be born." Sora said as she smiled at her friends' reaction to her future son's words.

"YOU TOLD HER AND NOT US!" Himeko yelled at Raven who jumped back behind Shiro for protection. 

"Don't expect me to protect ya." Shiro said and moved and walked over to Sora and stood beside her and crossed his arms.

"Help." Raven said in almost a whisper as he looked at Himeko and Inuyasha walking closer to him with what looked like flames in there eyes. "I'm dead." Raven said and covered his head with his hands. 

"Get the hell up you coward. If your my son then don't act like a chicken." Himeko said and grabbed Raven by the ear and made him stand straight up in front of them. 

"Why in the hell didn't you tell us?" Inuyasha asked in a pissed off yet curious tone. 

"Because I knew you would act like this!" Raven yelled at Himeko and Inuyasha. 

****

Note: Well here you go chapter 18. I hope you like it^_^ Oh yea and to my reviewer by the name of Cherry sure you can publish it I don't care^_^. Just to let you know there's going to probably be about 25 chapters to this story if not more. And then it's going to go into the second season like which is mainly going to be about Yasha, Kirika, Karashii and all of their children but Sora, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Himeko, Shipara and all of the characters from the first season are still going to be in it. Well thanks for all the reviews and please review this chapter and tell me what you think.

Thanks Monoko Youkai ~_^


	19. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 19

****

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 19

Meet Full Demon Himeko & The Stranger

"What do you mean you knew we would act like this we aren't acting any damn way!" Himeko yelled at Raven who was now backed against a wall trying to get away from his anger mother.

"I'm sorry mother I didn't mean to piss you off." Raven said as he shuddered at every word Himeko said toward him. 

"Don't call me 'mother' I'm not your mother in this time so stop calling me that!" Himeko yelled at him and he just slid down the wall and sat down on the ground in front of her. 

"I'm sorry please just stop yelling I'm begging you." Raven said as he held his hands up in front of him in defense.

"Yea Himeko leave poor Raven alone I think you've already scared him enough." Sora said as she entered Himeko and Raven's conversation. 

"We're we talking to you?" Himeko turned and yelled at Sora. 

"Himeko what's the matter with you?" Kouga asked as he walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down a bit but instead of that happening she just snapped at him. 

"Get your damn hands off me! And nothings the matter with me I'm just fine!" Himeko yelled at Kouga and he backed up and stood beside of Karashii watching his mate Himeko is a worried tone. She had never acted this way before and it kind of scared him she was totally out of control with her temper and she was really showing it right now. 

"I'm sorry Himeko just please calm down." Kouga said and started to walk toward Himeko again but noticed something that wasn't quite right about her. Her hair color and eye color was different and her tail was a different color as well. Her hair was now a dark raven black and her eyes were sapphire red. Her tail was black with midnight blue streaks in it. "Sora what's wrong with her?" Kouga asked in a worried tone as he watched Himeko carefully. 

"She's turned into her full demon form for some strange reason." Sora said in a scared voice as well and walked a little closed to Himeko. 

"No! Sora if Himeko is in her full demon form then she is not in control of her actions and all she wants is blood and will not stop until she is back to normal." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Sora by the hand to stop her from walking any closer to Himeko. 

"But Sesshomaru I have to talk to her after all I did grow up with her and I know her better than anyone." Sora said and looked deep into Sesshomaru's eyes and he released her hand and turned away from her gaze. 

"Be careful." Sesshomaru said and walked over to a wall and leaned on it and closed his eyes. 

"I will don't worry about me." Sora said and smiled as she turned to walk over to her friend Himeko. 

"What in the hell do you want you stupid dog?" Himeko asked Sora when she noticed her walking toward her.

"Himeko calm down or your going to end up hurting someone and it could very well be the pup you are carrying right now. And you don't want your pup to die of your stupidity now do you?" Sora asked Himeko as she tried to calm her down enough to where she could reason with her. 

"Oh yea my pup." Himeko said and put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. "I forgot about it." Himeko said and then she passed out but before she could hit the ground Kouga had her in his arms looking at her worried. 

"What happened to her?" Kouga asked in a worried tone as she brushed some of Himeko bangs out of her face to where he could look at her better. 

"Oh nothing she'll be back to herself when she wakes up she just passed out because she calmed down enough to turn back into her hanyou form see." Sora said and pointed down at Himeko who was now back to her normal midnight blue hair and everything. 

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked and kissed Himeko lightly on the forehead. 

"Kouga don't worry your self she's going to be fine she'll wake up and start yelling at everyone in no time." Sora said and laughed a little at her comment about her best friend. 

*About an hour later*

It was getting really close to the time that Sora, Kagome, and Himeko to have their pups but everyone had forgot about it in the middle of all the excitement that had been going on. They had forgot about it even though the three girls had huge stomachs. 

Sesshomaru walked over to Sora and looked down at her face she seemed to be in pain but wasn't saying anything about it so he decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Sora are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked in a worried tone as he looked down at her. 

"Yea I'm fine don't worry Sesshomaru." Sora said and smiled at him weakly. 

"No your not something's the matter with you so what is it?" Sesshomaru asked in an even more worried tone. 

"Alright I'll tell you just calm down please. I'm having sharp pains in my stomach and I feel dizzy are you happy now?" Sora asked and turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes but now I think you should let me carry you back to the castle so you can get some rest after all you do have another life inside you Sora." Sesshomaru said and picked her up in his arms and smiled at her but she could still notice a little bit of worry in his eyes. 

"Sesshomaru I said I'm fine don't worry Himeko and Kagome have been feeling the same way so if a human can go through it then so can I." Sora said and wiggled out of Sesshomaru arms and stood next to him as Kagome and Himeko glared at her. "What is it you guys?" Sora asked in a confused tone.

"Well Sora you might be half demon so your pain isn't as great as mine but to me this really hurts like heck and I don't know if I can take it any longer what's wrong and why are only us three in such pain?" Kagome asked as she winced in pain and almost fell to the ground but was caught by Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said and smiled at him sweetly through her pains. 

"I wish someone could tell me also Kagome. I really don't like this pain." A now conscious Himeko said as she held her stomach in pain. "What the hell is the matter with our pups?" Himeko asked through the sharp pains running through her stomach. 

"Why is everyone asking me I don't have a fucking clue so stop it with the questions toward me I'm having the sharp pains to you know!" Sora yelled and then she doubled over in pain and then she looked over at the edge of the forest and noticed a dark figure standing in the shade of one of the trees. "Who every the hell you are get your fucking ass out here so I can see you!" Sora yelled at the figure and he did as he was told and moved out of the shadows and into the light and Sora almost lost her breath when she saw whom it was. "Koityou?" Sora asked as she stared at the person or demon in front of her. He had long black hair that had a little bit of silver in it and his eyes were a moon silver. 

"So Inu Sora you have finally found you a mate now why would you have chosen such an ugly one when you could have had me and the same goes for you Himeko look at the pathetic mates you have and look what pathetic pups you have had from them." The demon by the name of Koityou said and smirked when he noticed Himeko and Sora getting pissed at him.

"Koityou we are already marked by our mates so you as mine as well just leave us alone and go find you a damn chicken demon or something to go fuck." Himeko said because she was getting really annoyed with his presents. 

"Ah I see you are still the same old Himeko and what about you Inu Sora?" Koityou asked as he smiled at Sora from a distance and then he turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Ah am I making the doggy mad?" Koityou asked Sesshomaru with an evil smirk on his face as Sesshomaru got even more pissed at the tiger demon standing in front of him. 

"Koityou leave him alone it's Himeko and me you came for so your fight is with us and not any of the others." Sora said as she stood up but still in pain and pulled her Death Sword from its sheath and pointed it at Koityou. "How about it Himeko do you think you can fight?" Sora asked with a smirk on her face. 

"You bet." Himeko said and got up and walked up beside Sora and pulled her Thunder Sword from it's sheath and got into a fighting stance. 

"Let's get this over with!' Sora and Himeko yelled together as they charged for Koityou.


	20. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 20

****

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 20

Four new pups

The fight between Himeko, Sora and Koityou had been going on for about a half hour now and Himeko and Sora were getting extremely tired because they were not in top condition and plus the pain wasn't helping them fight. Koityou smirked when he noticed that the two girls had left their swords wide open for an attack and he knocked both the Thunder Sword and the Death Sword out of Himeko and Sora's hands. 

"Now let's see you two little girls hurt me." Koityou said and smirked when Sora and Himeko fell to their knees in pain from their stomachs. 

"Himeko I can't fight any longer I'm in too much pain." Sora said through clenched teeth.

"Yea me to Sora. Kouga! Sesshomaru! We need your help!" Himeko yelled over at the two demons that were watching waiting in case their mates needed them. 

"I'm coming Himeko! Come on Sesshomaru!" Kouga yelled and started for Himeko in a solid run. Sesshomaru did the same toward Sora who was now collapsed on the ground from the pain. 

"Sora are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked as he pulled Sora up into his arms and looked at her closely. "Sora?" Sesshomaru asked again as he looked at her face waiting for any movement. 

"Sesshomaru?" Sora asked as she opened her eyes and seen a very worried Sesshomaru looking over her. "I'm fine don't worry about me." Sora said and smiled weakly at him and leaned and kissed him on the cheek and then she passed out again. 

"Shiro take her!" Sesshomaru yelled over at Shiro who was watching from a far and then he ran over to Sesshomaru and took Sora from him and then made his way back over to the group. 

"Raven come and get Himeko!" Kouga yelled and Raven took Himeko in his arms and followed Shiro back over to the group. 

*Three Hours Passed*

Three hours had passed and Sesshomaru and Kouga and finally beaten the tiger demon known as Koityou. But when they turned to go back to their mates to make sure that they were all right they noticed everyone standing around them and smiling. Sesshomaru and Kouga ran over to the crowd of people and then they heard a cry coming from within the crowd. 

Shipara turned around and looked at Sesshomaru and smiled as she held something in her arms that was crying and didn't seem like it wanted to stop. "Sesshomaru it's a girl." Shipara said and handed him a bundle of cloth that seemed to come from Shiro's outer kimono. 

Sesshomaru moved the kimono away a little and saw a little female pup with raven black hair and golden amber eyes and she had a long fluffy midnight black tail like his but the strange thing was that her hair and tail were black. But she was beautiful. 

When Kouga saw this he turned to look at Sango who was also holding something in her arms that was wrapped in Raven's outer kimono and it was crying. Sango walked over to Kouga and handed him the pup and smiled. "It's a boy." 

Kouga pulled the kimono away and saw a little male pup with raven black hair that had tints of midnight blue in its bangs and it had a small wolf's tail swishing lively behind it. It's eyes were a dark shade of crystal blue. 

And then everyone turned his or her attention to Inuyasha and Kagome who were looking at two small bundles of clothes, which were crying also. 

"Their twin boys." Miroku said and smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome. 

The first pup had dark brown hair and small little brown doggy ears and his eyes were a golden color like his fathers and the second pup had raven black hair and small little black doggy ears on top of his small head and his eyes were a blue gray color. 

"So what are you going to name them Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kagome waiting for an answer. 

"What about Inu Roko and Inu Kuro?" Kagome asked and turned to look at Inuyasha who was playing with the pup that had dark brown hair. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to get his attention.

"Huh oh yea Inu Roko and Inu Kuro sound fine to me." Inuyasha said and went back to playing with the brown haired pup that was now known as Inu Roko. While Kagome held the raven black haired pup now known as Inu Kuro. 

"What are you going to name your pup Kouga?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at Kouga and a now sitting up Himeko. 

"I really don't know what do you want to name him Himeko?" Kouga asked and looked over at Himeko. 

"Huh let me think what about Rc?" Himeko asked and looked over at Kouga and smiled. 

"That sounds fine to me." Kouga said and kissed Himeko on the lips lightly. 

"Well what about you two what are you going to name your new pup?" Kagome asked and turned to look at Sesshomaru and Sora.

"What do you want to name her Sora besides you named the other two?" Sesshomaru said and looked up from his new pup and over at Yasha and Kirika who were smiling at there new little sister. 

"Well what about Zuria?" Sora asked and looked up into Sesshomaru's loving golden eyes. 

"That's a beautiful name and it suits her." Sesshomaru said and tickled the pup now known as Zuria under the chin. 

Now the four new members of the little group officially had their names. Sesshomaru and Sora's new female pup by the name of Zuria, Kouga and Himeko's new male pup by the name of Rc and Inuyasha and Kagome's new twin male pups by the names of Inu Roko and Inu Kuro. 

Author's Note: Well here you go the 20th chapter. There is only going to be five more and then I will post the second part called Three New Half Breeds The 2nd Generation. I've already started on it so don't worry^_^. 

And sorry for the short chapter.

Monoko Youkai~_^


	21. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 21

****

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 21

Dog or Wolf?

Karashii was sitting outside of Kaede's hut playing with her new little brother Rc and Yasha was leaning against a tree while he watched his new little sister play with Kirika.

"So are you guys watching your new siblings?" Himeko asked as her and Sora walked out of Kaede's hut followed by Kouga and Sesshomaru. 

"Yes mother I'm watching Rc." Karashii said in a cocky tone that was directed at Yasha who just gave her a glare and then turned his back to her. 

The parents of the teenagers just looked at each other and then Himeko walked over to Karashii and Sora walked over to Yasha.

"What's wrong?" Himeko asked Karashii as she kneeled down to where she could see her daughter's face better and noticed that she was crying. "Karashii sweetie what's wrong what did that damn dog do to you?" Himeko asked getting more and more pissed at Yasha with every minute.

"Yasha what did you do to Karashii to make her cry?" Sora asked as she looked at her son with a look of confusion on her face. 

"None of your damn business!" Yasha yelled and then he slapped his hand across his mouth when he remembered whom he was talking to. "Sorry." Yasha said through his hand. 

"Yasha." Sora said trying to keep calm so she wouldn't scare her son anymore than she already had. 

"Yes mother?" Yasha asked in a scared tone as he removed his hand.

"Please tell me what you did to Karashii to make her cry?" Sora asked looking at her son with loving eyes. 

About that time someone crashed from out of the tree behind Yasha and Sora and they turned to see a young boy with silver hair with black and dark brown highlights in it and he had sky blue eyes but he also had a silver wolf's tail.

"Who are you?" Yasha asked looking at the young teenage boy sitting on the ground in front of him. 

"Uhm.." The boy tried to think of something to say as he stared at Yasha and Sora standing in front of him. "Oh sorry my name is Yotaka." He said and smiled as he looked behind Yasha and Sora at Karashii and the little Rc. "Mother." He whispered slowly and then he slapped his hand across his mother at what he had just called Karashii.

"What did you just call her?" Yasha asked a little shocked and confused at the young demon sitting on the ground in front of him. "Why did you call Karashii mother?" Yasha asked in complete shock.

"Well...she's my...uhm...." Yotaka tried to say but was getting a little scared of the three-quarter-dog demon standing in front of him staring at him like he was his next target.

"She's your what?!" Yasha asked getting a little annoyed with the boy.

"She's my mother in the future!" Yotaka yelled at Yasha as he got up off the ground and dusted his self off. 

Sora looked at him closely when he got up and noticed that he had the silver hair with black streaks in it like Yasha's but he also had dark brown hair like Karashii did and he also had a wolf's tail but it was the color of a dog demons tail.

"If you don't mind me asking what kind of demon do you have in you?" Sora asked as she looked at Yotaka closely.

"Well let me see on my father's side there was nothing but human and dog demon blood and on my mother's side there was nothing but human and wolf demon blood, so I guess I'm....uhm....I really don't know what kind of demon I am. I know I'm somewhere between a dog, wolf and a human." Yotaka said and smiled dumbly at the group standing in front of him.

"Wait you said on your father's side there was nothing but human and dog demon blood right?" Himeko asked stepping into the conversation.

"Yes." Yotaka said and looked at Himeko a little confused and then he shot his gaze toward her when he caught onto what she was getting at when he knew the only male's with dog demon blood where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inu Kuro, Inu Roko and Yasha. And Inu Kuro and Inu Roko were really to young to be his father even in the future that he had some from so everyone turned their gazes on Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Yasha.

"What!? We didn't do anything!?" The three yelled in unison as they looked at the group staring at them with looks of confusion on their faces.

****

Author's Note: Ok I know this isn't a long chapter but I went ahead and posted it because I haven't in a while and I've already started on the next three chapters and after those there will be a new story posted called Three New Half Breeds 2nd Generation and that will be the kind of like second season to Three New Half Breeds. Well Thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter thanks.


	22. Three New Half Breeds Chapter 22

****

Three New Half Breeds

Chapter 22

Meet Shiro's Father, Hirogita

Yotaka had told them all he could about the evil creature that would try to kill them in the future and then he had just disappeared like he was never there. Sora and Himeko had gone different directions to think about what Yotaka had said about the evil creature, Yasha and Karashii. Sora had went deep into the western lands forest since after all she was known as the Lady of the Western Lands she wouldn't be bothered by any of the demons or so she thought. Sora was sitting in one of the really tall trees in the forest and then she smelt a strange scent coming toward her.

"What the hell is that?" Sora asked herself as she moved to where no one could see her but she could see them in the leaves of the tree. She waited until she saw a young man with a wolf's tail and dark raven hair that was cut off short and had a headband like Kouga's on. His tail was silver and he had crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with fear as he looked around his surroundings.

__

Someone is watching me. The young wolf thought as he looked out of the corner of his eye at the tree Sora was in and then he saw a patch of silver in all the green leaves. The young wolf jumped up into the tree and knocked Sora out of the tree and when he did she hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. "It's a female demon and she's beautiful." They young wolf said in shock at the young female demon. And then he heard what he was running from to begin wit. "Damnit," The young wolf who just happen to be a wolf demon said. He turned and looked at the sleeping dog demon and sighed. "I can't leave her here." He said and picked her up bridle stile and started to run again. _How do I get myself into these things?_ He thought as he ran through the forest dodging trees and other obstacles.

*An hour later* 

They had finally made it to a cave that was hidden by a beautiful water fall and the young wolf demon had fixed Sora a place at the end of the small cave while he stood at the entrance to make sure no demon or human tried to attack them.

Sora started to wake up and rubbed the back of her head where she had been hit by a rock. "Ah what the hell happened to me?" Sora asked and opened her eyes and looked around the cave. Her gaze fell on the young wolf standing at the entrance looking at her smiling.

"So you finally decided to wake up huh." He said and smiled at her and then he walked over to her and sat kneeled down next to her and reached up toward her to check the bump on her head but she pulled away a little frightened of him at first. "Don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Hirogita, I'm a wolf demon." Hirogita said.

"My name is Sora; I'm a dog hanyou." She said, as she looked at him carefully not sure if she should trust him or not. _Well he didn't kill me while I was asleep which he could have. I guess he's just an outcast from his pack._ Sora thought as she looked at him. _I will admit he is quite cute._ Sora said and then she started to blush at the thought of him being cute and then she mentally slapped herself when Sesshomaru, Yasha, Kirika and Zuria snapped into her mind. 

"So you're a hanyou huh? Well I guess that explains those cute little dog-ears of yours then." Hirogita said and pointed at her ears and laughed a little when she blushed.

"Yes I guess it does. If I may ask where is your pack?" Sora asked and then she suddenly wished she hadn't because he turned away from her with a look of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked It wasn't any of my business." Sora said and looked down at her hands a little sorry about bringing his pack up.

"No it's all right, my pack was killed about a month ago and I've been wondering around the western land forest ever since they were slaughtered. What were you doing in the western lands?" Hirogita asked as he turned his attention back to Sora.

"Well I'm...huh...the Lady of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Sora said and smiled dumbly at the wolf demon in front of her who looked like he had just been struck down with an arrow.

"You..you're the Lady of the Western Lands?" Hirogita asked still a little shocked that the demon known to hate humans so much would take a hanyou as a mate.

"Yes I am but I really don't go by Lady of the Western Lands, I really prefer Sora. I use to be Princess of the Southern Lands but since my mother and father are both dead I really don't care about the southern lands all that much." Sora said and smiled at Hirogita and then it hit her like a rock in the face. What Shiro her future son had said about his father being a wolf demon who she would meet in a few years, which it had been a few years since Shiro had appeared to tell her this. 

"Sora are you all right?" Hirogita asked as he moved a little closer to her so their shoulders were rubbing against each other. 

Sora blushed and laughed a little and moved closer to the cave wall away from Hirogita. "Yea I'm just fine, just thinking about something." Sora said and smiled dumbly at him and waved her hands in front of her as if in defense.

"Are you sure you seem really jumpy?" Hirogita asked and then he jumped up and looked at the entrance of the cave where he had just come from a few minutes ago. 

"Hirogita what's wrong?" Sora asked as she stood up also and looked at the entrance and then she saw it. It was huge and it kind of looked like a giant bear. It had huge fangs that dripped in blood from its resent kill and it's huge razor sharp claws also were still blood stained from the kill. Sora sniffed the air and then she wrinkled her nose up at the horrible smell the creature was admitting. It smelt like rottening flesh and mold. "I think I'm going to be sick." Sora said and put her hand over her nose and mouth to try and drown out the smell. 

"Go to the back of the cave and there's a small hole in the side that leads to a hot spring that is deep within the mountain and you can stay there and not get hurt." Hirogita said as he glared at the bear demon in front of him who was staring at him with its blood red eyes which Sora and Hirogita both could tell wanted more blood.

Sora stepped up next to Hirogita and shook her head not and pulled her Death Sword from it's sheath and got into a fighting stand ready to attack the creature any minute. "No way am I leaving you here to fight this hideous thing by your self. You saved me when I was asleep so it's my turn to help you out." Sora said and smiled at Hirogita as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. But that was a bad idea because the bear demon took that opportunity to attack and he swung his huge clawed paw toward Sora and she held her sword up in defense and the bears claw hit the sword but Sora also hit the cave wall with a bone shattering clash and fell to the ground lifeless with her sword still in her hand.

"Sora!" Hirogita yelled and then before he started toward her he looked back at the bear demon who was now dead just from touching her sword. _What the hell did that sword of her's do to him?_ Hirogita thought as he came to a sudden stop by Sora and pulled her up into his lap. "Sora, hey are you all right?" Hirogita asked and then he sighed a sigh of relief when Sora opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. 

"Don't worry I'm fine Hirogita." Sora said and smiled up at him and then she noticed where she was. She was in his lap practically. She blushed and got up in a flash of an eye and then she sheathed her sword before he got the big idea that he wanted to touch it. Sora looked back over at the now dead bear demon. "Was this what you were running from?" Sora asked and turned back to look at Hirogita.

"Yea he killed my little sister and brother when we got away from my dead pack and that's why I'm all alone." Hirogita said and tears started to build up in his eyes as he looked at the ground. 

Sora looked over at him and then she sighed and walked over to him and pulled him close to her in a deep hug trying to comfort him. "Shh it's all right your not alone any more you can come home with me." Sora said and tried to calm him down but then she got a heck of a shock when he pulled away and looked down into her eyes.

"Thank you Sora. As long as I've been out here in the forest I've never run up on a demon as kind and caring as you." Hirogita said and then he started to lean toward her and his lips just about touched her but she shoved him back a little and turned her back toward him. 

"No I can't I'm already some ones mate didn't you hear me earlier, Sesshomaru is my mate." Sora said and turned back to look at a confused Hirogita. 

He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips and pulled her toward him in a flash of an eye and just before his lips touched her's he whispered. "I don't care if your some ones mate, I can always take you away from them." Hirogita whispered.

****

Author's Note: Well here it is chapter 22. Do you think I should stop it here and go and start the next story of keep going until I make it to chapter 24? Well please tell me so I'll know. Well I hope you like this chapter. I had to bring Shiro's father in before Three New Half Breed's ended. 


End file.
